Allied Force Mencari Setan
by Jarquielle 12
Summary: Alfred menemukan buku cara memanggil setan didepan rumahnya. Ia mengajak teman-temannya memanggil setan dengan buku itu. Warning: Typo s , OC, OOC, OOT, humor garing, human names, dll. Don't Like Don't Read! CHAPTER 8 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ya, ini fict debut saya di FHI. Jadi mohon bantuannya dengan senior-senior di fandom ini ^^b**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya, jalan/alur/ceritanya diambil dari film 'Anak Iblis Mencari Setan' cuma saya ubah dikit.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, OOT tiba-tiba, humor garing, dll.**

**Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Allied Force Mencari Setan<strong>**

**Page 1: At Graveyard**

* * *

><p>Suatu pagi yang cerah, di suatu kelas di dalam Hetalia Gakuen, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, dan Yao sedang bermain kartu dengan senangnya.<p>

"Hei, jangan curang kau bloody git!" Seru Arthur pada Francis yang dengan sengaja mengambil kartu dari tangan Yao.

"Ehehe, ketauan ya. Maaf deh~" Ucap Francis dengan santainya yang biasanya membuat wanita disekelilingnya terpesona. Tapi sayang, yang dimaksud wanita itu adalah wanita jadi-jadian.

"Jelas ketahuan git!" Bentak Arthur sekali lagi pada Francis, sedangkan yang dibentaknya itu tidak merasa bersalah dan dengan santainya meminum kopi yang entah sejak kapan ada disampinya.

"Sudahlah aru. Jangan bertengkar, lebih baik kita lanjutkan lagi permainan ini aru~" Ucap Yao. Lalu mereka semua kembali melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda karena kecurangan Francis.

"Tapi, sekali lagi ketauan berbuat curang, pulang kau hanya tinggal nama, da~" Ancam Ivan sambil tersenyum. Ya, senyuman itu bukan senyuman penuh dengan kesenangan. Itu adalah senyuman yang penuh dengan kekejaman. Francis mulai merinding dan bersembunyi dibalik badan Arthur.

Terlihat dari jendela kelas yang tertutup dengan rapatnya, ah maaf ralat….Terlihat dari jendela kelas yang terbuka dengan sangat lebarnya, Alfred berlari-lari sambil membawa buku yang ia lambai-lambaikan, berharap kawan-kawannya (Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Yao) melihat dia.

Di tengah jalan, dia tersandung batu yang entah datang dari mana dan mengakibatkan ia jatuh. Arthur yang melihatnya langsung tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja yang dipakai untuk main kartu. Tanpa kata menyerah, Alfred kembali berdiri, dan ohh…..Dia kembali berlari, dan dan GOLL! #plak, oke abaikan itu.

Akhirnya Alfred memasuki ruangan kelas tempat kawan-kawannya berada, "Hah….Hah…Hah…Kalian jahat sekali pada HERO sepertiku ini!" Kata Alfred cemberut, sedangkan yang lain hanya cekikikan (kecuali Ivan yang sedari tadi hanya senyum-senyum penuh arti).

"Alfred, benda apa yang kau pegang?" Tanya Ivan.

Alfred yang tadinya babak belur karena melawan Joker dari film Batman kembali bersemangat. "Ah, jadi begini teman-teman. Aku yang hero ini menemukan buku ini di depan rumahku. Liat deh." Seru Alfred memperlihatkan cover buku itu.

"'Petunjuk Pemanggil Setan' buatan K.?" Ucap Arthur, Francis, Ivan, dan Yao berbarengan. Mereka berempat memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, kau bermaksud memanggil setan dengan buku ini aru?" Tanya Yao. Alfred mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat.

"Hah? Kau tidak bercanda?" Tanya Arthur sambil menganga. Dia tidak menyangka Alfred yang dikenal penakut ini berani melakukan hal seperti ini?

Alfred menghentakan kakinya dengan kencang dan tidak sengaja mengenai kaki Arthur. "Akan kubuktikan aku bukan penakut seperti aku yang dulu lagi! Dengan ini, aku akan menunjukan sisi hero-ku yang sesungguhnya!" Ucap Alfred sambil bergaya seperti Ultraman yang baru muncul menjadi raksasa.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita liat isinya." Suruh Francis yang sedari tadi kesakitan karena tangannya digigiti oleh Ivan.

"Oke…" Alfred membuka halaman demi halaman buku yang berjudul 'Petunjuk Pemanggil Kambingman', ralat….'Petunjuk Pemanggil Setan'. "Petunjuk pemakaian buku. Masukan lima kilogram tepung terigu, dikocok hingga kental, lalu…."

"WOI, ELO BACA APAAN SIH BLOODY GIT!" Teriak Arthur dengan kencang.

Alfredn yang kaget dengan teriakan Arthur segera menutup buku resep masakannya. "Hehehe, maaf salah. Oke, aku lanjutin ya.." Alfred membuka buku 'Petunjuk Pemanggil Setan' itu. Dihalaman pertama bertuliskan 'Peraturan Penggunaan Buku'.

"Peraturan Penggunaan Buku." Ucap Alfred mengeja kata-kata itu. "Yah, sebenernya peraturannya simple aja. Sekali menggunakan buku ini untuk memanggil setan, kalian tidak boleh menghentikannya barang satu haripun. Dan kalian harus merekam penampakan yang kalian lihat dalam handicam." Eja Alfred dengan bersusah payah.

Alfred membuka halaman selanjutnya. "Bab satu, cara untuk memanggil arwah nenek-nenek. Datanglah malam nanti, pukul sepuluh keatas di kuburan terdekat. Disana, kalian harus menyisir rambut kalian sebanyak seratus kali. Saat sisiran keseratus, arwah nenek itu akan muncul."

"Ahahahaha, seru juga. Ayo kita lakukan nanti malam!" Seru Arthur sambil tertawa kencang. Alfred yang mendengarnya langsung bergidik ketakutan.

"Na…Nanti malam?" Gumam Alfred.

"Kenapa? Kau takut orang sok hero~" Ejek Arthur. Alfred langsung menonjok muka Arthur sambil menangis dengan lebaynya.

"Aku gak takut! Aku ini hero! Liat aja nanti malam, jam Sepuluh!"

"Oke…"

* * *

><p><em>Pukul 22.00<em>

* * *

><p>"Kita sudah sampai teman-teman. Ini adalah kuburan China tertua di daerah ini." Ucap Francis lalu turun dari mobilnya, disusul oleh teman-temannya yang lain.<p>

"Ugh…Dingin banget." Gumam Alfred lalu memeluk tubuhnya.

"Bilang aja ketakutan!" Ejek Arthur, Alfred langsung membalikan badannya. Yah, sebetulnya dia memang takut.

"Nah, sesuai kesepakatan. Yao, kau harus menyisir rambutmu seratus kali di kuburan yang batu nisannya paling gede itu!" Perintah Arthur sambil menunjuk suatu kuburan.

"Oke aru." Yao melangkah kearah kuburan itu tanpa lupa sisirnya yang sudah ia siapkan dalam kantong celananya ia keluarkan. Ia duduk di sebelah kuburan itu lalu menyisir rambutnya perlahan-lahan. "Satu….Dua….Tiga.." Ucapnya. Sedangkan Arthur, Alfred, Francis, dan Ivan bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon beringin sambil merekam Yao dengan handicamnya.

.

.

.

"Sembilan delapan….Sembilan sembilan…Seratus aru." Yao menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu ia melihat keadaan disekitarnya. "Kok gak ada yang berubah ya aru?" Gumam Yao.

Tiba-tiba keadaan disekitar Yao menjadi sepi senyap. Angin seakan berhenti, kabut-kabut tipis mulai menyelimuti langit. Terlihat sedikit sinar bulan purnama. Yao yang merasa akan terjadi hal yang aneh menyiapkan frying pannya.

Tiba-tiba Yao merasakan hembusan angin di bagian lehernya, walau hanya sedikit. Ia menghadap kebelakang, tapi ia tidak mendapati apa-apa.

"A-ada apa ini, aru?" Gumam Yao. Ia mulai ketakutan. Tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul sesosok nenek-nenek berpakaian….Yah, pakainnya pakaian China tradisional gitulah, dengan menggunakan satu tongkat yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya. Nenek itu berjalan mendekati Yao. Yao yang tidak merasakan kehadiran nenek itu hanya bisa berkata, "Jangan bunuh aku, jangan makan aku, aku belum mau mati. Nanti Viet dan Mei nangis aru~" Ucap Yao kegeeran.

Sosok nenek-nenek itu tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Yao, lalu nenek itu memukul kepala Yao menggunakan tongkatnya dengan keras. "Siapa kau menyebut-nyebut nama keturunanku, si Mei itu!" Ucap nenek itu kesal.

Yao yang jatuh karena pukulan itu segera berlari panik, lalu melakukan tarian pemanggil hujan walau itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Sosok nenek-nenek itu melihat Yao yang sedang menari-nari tiba-tiba mengikuti tarian Yao. Francis dan kawan-kawan, yang sedang merekam kegiatan Yao dengan handicamnya cekikikan sendiri (minus Alfred yang sedang ketakutan).

"Eh, bentar. Kenapa gw malah ngikutin elo nari-nari dasar bego!" Ucap nenek itu yang baru sadar kalau dia mengikuti tarian Yao lalu memukul kepala Yao lagi. Yao hanya meringis kesakitan lalu kabur sambil melempar frying pannya dan sukses mendarat dikepala nenek itu yang mengakibatkan kanker paru-paru, gangguan kehamilan, dan asma.

Sosok nenek itu menghilang saat Yao berhasil kabur kearah Francis dan kawan-kawan.

"Hah..Hah…Dapet gak aru?" Tanya Yao ngos-ngosan.

Francis cekikikan sendiri, "Da-dapat, kok. Ahahahahaha." Francis ngakak guling-guling di atas kuburan. Arthur langsung menendang kepala Francis.

"Bloody git! Karma mampus lo! Udah, cabut aja kita sekarang!" Perintah Arthur yang ketakutan akan terjadi hal yang tiba-tiba karena Francis guling-gulingan diatas kuburan orang. Mereka menaiki mobil Francis lalu pergi dari sana.

"Gimana videonya aru?" Tanya Yao

Francis memberhentikan mobilnya kepinggir jalan, lalu mengambil handicamnya dari tas. "Nih, kau liat aja." Francis memberikan handicamnya pada Yao. Yao memencet-mencet handicam itu, bahkan membantingnya. Akhirnya satu jam kemudian Yao berhasil membuka video itu.

"A...A...Akhirnya...Aru~" Ucap Yao terengah-engah.

"Git! Lagian ngebuka gituan aja susah banget, dikata gua aja yang ngebuka!" Seru Arthur marah. Ia lalu mengambil handicam itu dari tangan Yao. Sesaat sebelum memencet tombol play, ia melihat Alfred yang gemeteran. "Fred, gak mau nonton?" Tanya Arthur.

Alfred menoleh kearah Arthur, terlihat wajahnya yang sangat pucat, keringat dingin bercucuran ditubuhnya, dan tentu saja itu karena dia, "Kau takut? Gak mau nonton ini video? Hero apanya, copo!" Ucap Arthur blak-blakan. Alfred yang mendengar ucapan itu dengan cepat menempeleng kepala Arthur.

"E...Enak aja! A...Aku...Gak takut!" Seru Alfred. Ia pun memberanikan diri melihat video tersebut. Arthur memencet tombol play. Terlihat disana Yao yang sedang menyisir rambutnya. Sampai sisiran yang ke-seratus, Yao menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Sesaat setelah itu handicam itu mati.

"Hei, Francis...Kok handicamnya mati?" Protes Arthur.

Francis memberhentikan mobilnya (lagi) lalu mengambil handicam itu dari tangan Arthur. "Masa sih? Pasti ada yang salah." Ia memukul-mukul handicamnya berharap ada keajaiban yang muncul. Beberapa lama kemudian handicam itu menyala kembali. "Ah, nyala nyala!" Seru Francis. Ia lalu menonton video itu bersama dengan yang lainnya, Alfred-pun masih gemeteran sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Sedangkan Ivan...bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri, hanya senyum-senyum penuh arti.

"Apa ini?" Arthur menunjuk video itu, disana terlihat Yao yang sedang dipukul nenek-nenek dengan tongkatnya sampai jatuh. "Hahahahaha, Yao. Masa kau dipukul nenek-nenek aja sampe jatoh kayak gitu, hahahahahah!" Ucap Arthur sambil tertawa.

"A...Aku kan gak tau dia muncul dari mana, makanya aku jatuh aru!" Bantah Yao.

Beberapa lama kemudian, video itu selesai mereka tonton. Muka Alfred tambah pucat, keringat dingin makin bercucuran di tubuhnya. Arthur yang duduk disebelahnya sempat protes pada Alfred karena keringat dia yang banyak itu menyentuh tangan dan baju Arthur. Setelah itu mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing, sambil mengira-ngira apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

* * *

><p><strong>-To be continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yap, terima kasih buat yang udah baca fict gaje ini *bungkuk*. Maaf kalo kependekan, saya usahain di chapter dua nanti lebih panjang lagi. Dan sekali lagi, jalan/alur/cerita diambil dari film 'Anak Iblis Mencari Setan' yang saya tonton beberapa tahun lalu *gak ada yang nanya*.**

**Bagi readers yang berbaik hati, review cerita ini agar lebih menarik lagi. Sekali lagi terima kasih^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 Update kilat! Karena mulai besok saya harus hiatus 8 hari, jadi saya gak bisa update fict ini dulu. Oke, saya gak mau banyak bacot, kita mulai aja ceritanya!**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya, jalan/alur/ceritanya diambil dari film 'Anak Iblis Mencari Setan' cuma saya ubah dikit.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, OOT tiba-tiba, humor garing, dll.**

**Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Allied Force Mencari Setan<strong>

**Page 2: At Rice-Field**

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, terlihat Alfred yang ogah-ogahan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Kalau kalian belum tau alasannya, itu adalah karena kemarin malam, saat dalam perjalanan pulang mereka melihat kembali isi buku itu, terutama pada cara penggunaan buku. Pada awalnya Alfred hanya menjelaskan bahwa kalau sudah menggunakaan buku itu untuk memanggil setan, kita harus merekamnya dan tidak boleh berhenti barang satu haripun. Ternyata, samar-samar terlihat sebuah tulisan pada halaman itu. Tulisan itu berbunyi, <em>"Jika kalian berhenti satu hari saja, maka nyawa kalianlah yang menjadi taruhannya."<em>

Setelah membaca itu, kawan-kawan Allied Force langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin (minus: Ivan). Setelah dipaksa Matthew, adiknya Alfred, Ia mau berangkat ke Hetalia Gakuen.

Dikelas, ia sudah ditunggu oleh teman-temannya. Disana, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, dan Yao memasang sebuah meja bundar yang gede untuk berdiskusi. Sedangkan orang-orang yang melihat kelakuan mereka hanya bertatapan aneh dan menjauhi mereka.

Setelah ditinggal Matthew, Alfred memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di sebelah Arthur.

"Baiklah, karena _makhluk ini_ sudah datang, kita mulai rapatnya." Ucap Arthur yang member tekanan pada kata _makhluk ini_ dan melirik tajam Alfred. Sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya diam sambil melahap hamburger.

Arthur menggebrak-gebrakkan meja bundar itu dengan buku 'Petunjuk Pemanggil Setan', layaknya orang yang sedang memimpin suatu rapat. "Baik, di bab yang kedua ini kita disuruh untuk memanggil 'tuyul' dengan pergi kesawah dan mengikat semacam kepiting sawah dengan tali." Ucap Arthur. "Dan, satu lagi…Alis harus dicukur!" Arthur kaget melihat syarat itu.

"ARGH! Pokoknya yang ini jangan gua!" Seru Arthur sambil memegang-megang alisnya yang tebal itu. Yang lain tertawa ngakak. "DIAM BLOODY HELL!" Teriak Arthur, yang lain langsung diam membatu.

"Hah…Oke, jadi siapa yang mau ngelakuin tantangan ini?" Tanya Arthur yang kembali normal.

KRIK KRIK KRIK….

"Oh, jadi kalian semua mau menjadi tumbal setan?" Ancam Arthur dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan. Yang lain hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Ta-tapi…." Alfred ingin protes, tapi tidak jadi karena Arthur langsung mendeathglarenya dengan tatapan yang sangat seram, seperti tatapan sang iblis. Padahal pada saat itu juga, dia sedang menatap imaginary friends-nya yang sedang minum teh sambil melihat rapat itu.

"Oke, kalau begitu, Francis. Kenapa kamu gak mau?" Tanya Arthur.

Francis menelan ludahnya lagi. "Ah…Err, aku tidak biasa melihat orang yang kepalanya botak. Hehehehe." Ucap Francis sambil tertawa hambar, tetapi menurut teman-temannya tawa itu adalah tawa mesum.

"Alasan tidak diterima! Selanjutnya, Yao!" Arthur menunjuk Yao yang sedang buru-buru membuat kertas mantra yang diajarkan nenek moyangnya saat sedang berhadapan dengan vampire. (?)

"Ah…A-Aku. Aku alergi sama orang yang badannya kecil-kecil aru!" Seru Yao. Demi uang (?) alasannya sangat tidak masuk akal!

"Hah! Kalau begitu, kenapa pas kamu ketemu Peter, kamu biasa-biasa saja?" Tanya Arthur yang disambut tendangan oleh Peter, adiknya Arthur.

"Woi, maksud lo apa Jerk Arthur?" Peter merengek layaknya bayi yang mau minum susu pada induknya, tapi sayang sekali kau Peter, kau menyusu pada induk yang salah.

"Lo ngapain dateng kesini, pulang sana!" Bentak Arthur sambil menggeret Peter keluar dari kelas itu. (Lebih tepatnya keluar dari sekolah itu.)

"HUWAA, AKU MAU JADI NATION JUGA!" Rengek Peter. Arthur dan yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop. Arthur langsung melemparnya keluar dari gerbang Hetalia Gakuen, dan…Oh, MASUK! THREE POINT PEMIRSA! #Author ditabok.

"Nah…Sekarang kita lanjutkan rapatnya." Ujar Arthur sambil kembali duduk ketempatnya. "Giliranmu Alfred." Arthur menatap keara Alfred yang sedang makan hamburger, sedangkan yang ditatap memuntahkan hamburgernya dan sukses mengenai muka Francis.

"A-Aku?" Tanya Alfred memastikan.

"Iyalah, emang disini siapa lagi yang bernama Alfred F. Jones, bloody git!" Bentak Arthur.

Alfred menjadi gelagapan. "A-Aku….." Ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lalu berpikir. _"Kalo aku bilang aku mau melakukan 'itu' nanti malam dengan Matthew, nanti dibilang pengecut. Kalau aku bilang aku ada trauma sama muka Arthur, nanti dia gak percaya. Apa ya….AH!" _Alfred berdiri lalu memukul mejanya yang membuat semua yang ada disana kaget dan langsung memperhatikan Alfred. "Aku gak bisa Arthur, itu karena…AKU YANG MENEMUKAN BUKU ITU! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Seru Alfred dengan pose Superman.

Arthur dan yang lainnya pingsan ditempat.

"BO-BODOH!" Teriak Arthur. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ivan, sedangkan yang dipandang hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. "Ka-kalau kamu, I-Ivan?" Tanya Arthur gemetaran.

"…" Ivan tidak menjawab, ia hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kamu mau kan…Ivan?" Arthur semakin gemeteran melihat senyuman dari Ivan. Ivan hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ka….Kalau begitu, nanti malam..ka…kau yang melakukannya…" Ucap Arthur ketakutan. Ivan sendiri hanya senyum-senyum penuh arti.

"Da~" Gumam Ivan pelan.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju, apalagi Alfred. Ia terlihat sangat senang karena dirinya tidak dipilih untuk tantangan kali ini. "Kalau begitu, nanti malam jam sepuluh kita berkumpul di sawah dekat rumahku, kalian tau kan?" Ujar Arthur. Yang lain mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Baiklah, sekarang…BALIK KANAN BUBAR, GRAK!" Seru Arthur layaknya pemimpin upacara. Saat ia balik kanan, ia terjedut tembok yang menyebabkan ia pingsan sambil mimisan.

* * *

><p><em>Pukul 22.00, di sawah dekat rumah Arthur…<em>

* * *

><p>"Oke, kita sudah sampai anak buah!" Seru Arthur. Tapi…<p>

_KRIK KRIK KRIK….._

HANYA SUARA JANGKRIK YANG TERDENGAR SAUDARA-SAUDARA! #Author lebay

Oke, kita serius. Sekarang mereka sudah sampai disebuah sawah yang berada dekat tapi juga jauh dari rumah Arthur, jadi ya…Sedeng aja.

"Oke…." Arthur melirik kearah Ivan dengan tatapan ngeri. "I-Ivan, ka….kau sudah siap?" Tanya Arthur.

Ivan tersenyum lalu berkata. "Aku selalu siap kapan saja, da~"

Arthur mengambil kepiting yang entah itu masih hidup atau sudah mati, tali, dan juga alat cukur (yang kecilan dikit lah~). "Ka….Kalau begitu…I…Ini…" Ucap Arthur takut.

Ivan langsung mengambil alat-alat itu dan pergi ketengah sawah. Disana ia mengikat kepiting yang kita sebut saja setengah mati setengah nggak (?) dengan tali. Lalu…Lalu….LALU DIA MENYUKUR ALISNYA SAMPAI HABIS! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAH.

Kawan-kawan yang sedang merekam kegiatan Ivan ngakak guling guling. Francis sampai buka baju, Yao merobek-robek boneka pandanya, Arthur nendang-nendang imaginary friendsnya, dan Alfred….Makan hamburger sambil komat-kamit baca mantra.

Ivan yang mendengar suara tawa itu segera menatap mereka dengan tatapan setannya. Mereka semua langsung diam ditempat. Ivan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Setelah alisnya sudah benar-benar tidak ada, dia diam ditempatnya sambil menunggu kedatangan tuyul itu. Keadaan benar-benar sepi. Tiba-tiba Arthur melihat sesuatu yang botak, kecil, dan hanya memakai CD. Dengan cepat dia men-zoom handicam itu kearah orang itu. Dia bisa pastikan itu adalah tuyul, tapi Ivan sendiri belum menyadari kehadirannya.

Perlahan tuyul itu mendekati Ivan. Makin dekat…..Makin dekat….Dan…"Kak, ada duit gak? Cepeceng aja." Ucap tuyul itu sok akrab dengan Ivan.

"Gak ada, da~" Balas Ivan dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ah, bohong. Cepet keluarin semua duit lo kak! Kalo nggak, cewek lo gue bunuh! " Tuyul itu tidak percaya dan mengancam Ivan. Arthur dan teman-temannya yang melihat kejadian itu ngumpet di balik mobilnya Francis.

"Tuyul bego, gak tau dia lagi berhadapan sama Ivan, aru~" Bisik Yao pelan.

"Ahahaha, apalagi sama aku yang hero ini!" Ucap Alfred sambil memakan hamburgernya.

"Lo penakut, gak bakal bisa!" Bantah Arthur, Alfred pundung ditempat.

Kembali pada Ivan dan 'tuyul tengil' itu.

Tuyul itu tetap mengancam Ivan untuk mengeluarkan duitnya. "Cepet keluarin duit lo!" Bentak tuyul itu.

Lagi-lagi Ivan tersenyum, tapi senyuman ini beda dengan senyuman yang tadi. Senyuman yang penuh dengan hawa yang menyeramkan. Tuyul yang menyadari hal itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Sudah aku bilang aku nggak punya uang, da~" Ucap Ivan.

Tuyul itu menelan ludahnya. "Bo-Bohong!" Bantah Tuyul itu. Karena Ivan sudah habis kesabarannya, ia mengeluarkan pipa yang selalu ia bawa-bawa. Lalu ia memukul kepala tuyul itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah aku bilang gak ada, da~" Ucap Ivan lagi. Tuyul itu lari terpingkal-pingkal, Ivan hanya memandanginya dengan muka innocent seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Kenapa dia?" Gumam Ivan. Ia kembali kepada teman-temannya.

"Hahaha, bagus Van! Kau memang teman aku yang paling bisa aku andalkan!" Ucap Francis. "Bagaimana setelah ini berakhir aku traktir kamu minum-minum di pub?" Tanya Francis yang disambut pukulan Ivan dengan pipanya.

"Tidak, da~"

"Oke, kita liat rekamannya." Ucap Arthur. Ia memencet tombol play yang ada pada handicam itu. Disana terlihat Ivan yang sedang mengikat kepiting sawah dengan tali, dan juga Ivan pada saat mencukur alis. Tiba-tiba Arthur memberhentikan video itu dan berkumpul bersama Alfred, Francis, dan Yao membentuk suatu lingkaran kecil. Ivan yang melihatnya hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hei, bukannya tadi Ivan nyukur alisnya ya?" Tanya Arthur.

"Iya…(aru)" Jawab Alfred, Francis, dan Yao kompak.

"Kalian ngerasa ada yang beda darinya?" Tanya Arthur lagi.

Mereka bertiga segera menoleh kearah Ivan. Sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum. Mereka melihat dari kaki Ivan..Tidak ada yang berubah, perut dan dada…Tidak ada, leher…Tidak ada, tangan….Tidak ada, kepala…Ti—

"KENAPA ALISNYA TUMBUH LAGI (aru)!" Seru mereka bertiga (Alfred, Francis, dan Yao) yang mengakitbatkan mereka ditimpuk berbagai macam peralatan rumah tangga oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kenapa da~?" Tanya Ivan polos. Mereka bertiga menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu kembali membentuk suatu lingkaran kecil.

"Benerkan. Aneh banget kan?" Ucap Arthur.

"Gak juga, Ivan kan emang kayak iblis. Jadi dikelompok kita udah pas, aku hero dia iblisnya!" Ucap Alfred OOT (Out Of Topic).

"Kita liat lagi videonya oke." Arthur mengacangi Alfred yang sedang berkata-kata tidak jelas. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Mereka kembali kearah Ivan, mengambil handicamnya, dan memencet tombol play. Sekarang terlihat tuyul yang sedang mendekati Ivan, lalu memalakki Ivan. Beberapa menit kemudian dia di tampol Ivan dengan pipanya. Lalu dia menghilang.

"Selesai, ayo pulang!" Seru Alfred bersemangat.

"Cih, giliran pulang kau bersemangat sekali, bloody wanker!" Protes Arthur.

"Sudahlah aru. Hari sudah malam, kita memang harus pulang aru." Ucap Yao.

"Udah cepet, masuk ke mobilku ini!" Perintah Francis. Merekapun memasuki mobil itu dan kembali kerumahnya masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo~ Chapter dua selesai, tinggal nunggu chapter tiga minggu depan-an. Thx bagi yang udah baca, dan untuk readers yang baik saya minta review ^^b**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 UPDATE! Setelah hiatus seminggu (lebih) XD. gomen kalo lama. Gak usah banyak bacod deh (?) mulai aja ceritanya~**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya, jalan/alur/ceritanya diambil dari film 'Anak Iblis Mencari Setan' cuma saya ubah dikit.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, OOT tiba-tiba, humor garing, dll.**

**Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Allied Force Mencari Setan<strong>

**Page 3: At The Toilet**

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari ketiga untuk menggunakan buku itu. Semakin hari, Alfred semakin ketakutan. Apalagi saat dia tidur, ia selalu bermimpi buruk. Salah satunya adalah dikejar sama semut rang-rang. Kasian sekali nasibmu Alfred~<p>

Ya, pagi itu seperti biasa, para Allied Force berunding di meja bundar yang mereka namakan KMB, yang berasal dari singkatan 'Kompetisi Makan Beruang'.

"Oke, rapat kita mulai!" Seru Arthur sambil membetulkan dasinya. Yang lain hanya bisa cengo. Hari ini seragam itu tidak memakai dasi, kenapa Arthur sendiri yang make dasi?

"Oke…" Arthur membuka bab ketiga dari buku 'Petunjuk Pemanggil Setan' itu. "Bab ketiga, cara memanggil setan ditoilet. Syaratnya, kita harus memakai payung dikamar mandi pada saat malam hari." Lanjut Arthur dengan mulut menganga sampai-sampai kemasukan lalat, beberapa menit kemudian Arthur kejang-kejang dan setelah diperiksa dokter Arthur mendapati tai lalat di mulutnya (?).

"Hah! Beneran tuh di toilet?" Tanya Francis sambil melet-melet layaknya anjing yang lagi minta makanan.

"Baca aja sendiri!" Arthur menyerahkan bukunya pada Francis. Francis mengambil buku itu dan membacanya dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Selesai membaca matanya berbinar-binar.

"YANG INI AKU YANG AKAN MENJALANKAN TANTANGANNYA!" Ucap Francis lantang. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya layaknya gorilla, tapi sayang setelah itu paru-parunya menjadi sakit dan pingsan seketika.

"Dasar mesum, aru~" Gumam Yao disusul anggukan Ivan.

"Bagus! Emang kamu yang pantas menjalankan tantangan ini!" Ucap Alfred sambil merangkul pundak Francis dengan bangga.

"Hei git! Jangan mentang-mentang kau penakut jadi kau bisa senang-senang aja, selanjutnya kau yang menjalankan tantangannya!" Seru Arthur yang tidak tahan melihat tingkah Alfred.

"E-Eh…." Alfred gelagapan, ia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Arthur. Akhirnya ia melepaskan rangkulannya dan pundung di pojokan sambil menusuk-nusuk boneka Arthur dan berkata kecil, "Die die die!" Oh Alfred, kasian sekali nasibmu ini.

"Jadi, semuanya setuju kalau Francis yang melakukan tantangan kali ini?" Tanya Arthur. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. Alfred kembali tersenyum dan memakan hamburgernya lagi.

"Nah, sekarang ada satu masalah lagi…" Ucap Arthur.

"Masalah apa, da?" Tanya Ivan bingung.

"Kita mau melakukannya di toilet mana?" Tanya Arthur.

Semuanya langsung diam membatu.

.

.

.

"DI TOILET RUMAHMU SAJA ARTHUR!" Seru Francis yang disambut tendangan, jitakan, pukulan, dan kutukan dari Arthur.

"BLOODY GIT! MANA MAU GUE, DASAR MESUM!" Bentak Arthur kesal.

"Jadi, ditoilet mana dong aru?" Tanya Yao.

Arthur menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak ada yang mau menyumbangkan toiletnya untuk satu malam saja?" Tanya Arthur layaknya korban bencana alam yang sedang mengemis meminta sumbangan.

Semuanya kembali diam membatu.

"Bagaimana kalau ditoilet sekolah saja da?" Usul Ivan yang memecahkan keheningan ini.

Semuanya langsung menghadap kearah Ivan.

"Kalau yang lain setuju, aku juga setuju." Ujar Arthur.

"Setuju aru!"

"Setuju!"

"Setija!" (Sengaja, bukan typo #plak)

Arthur kembali memukul meja dan tidak sengaja mengenai tangan Alfred yang ada disampingnya. "Baiklah, nanti malam jam Sembilan kita berkumpul di gerbang sekolah!" Seru Arthur.

"Emang kita bisa masuk malem-malem ya?" Tanya Alfred.

"Tenang, itu urusannya Francis kok." Ucap Arthur dengan santai lalu keluar dari kelas.

"APA!" Teriak Francis kaget. Sebenarnya ia mau menendang Arthur, tapi sayang Arthur langsung pergi keluar dari kelasnya.

Siang harinya, Alfred yang sedang makan hamburger dirumahnya dengan santai tiba-tiba mendapati sebuah sms. Ia terbelalak melihat nama pengirim sms itu, "Natalia?" Ucap Alfred pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Alfred F. Jones<strong>

**From: Natalia Arlovskaya**

**Oi orang sok hero!**

Alfred agak kesal melihat is isms itu, ia hendak mendeletenya tapi mengingat sifat Natalia, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan membalas sms itu.

**To: Natalia Arlovskaya**

**From: Alfred F. Jones**

**E-eh..Iya, kenapa?**

Sambil menunggu balasan Natalia, Alfred pergi kedapur dan mengambil seranjang hamburger dan dibawa ke kamarnya. Ia lalu mengambil handphone-nya yang tadi ia letakkan di meja belajarnya. Ternyata Natalia sudah membalas sms-nya.

**To: Alfed F. Jones**

**From: Natalia Arlovskaya**

**Dari dua hari lalu, kamu sama kakakku kok keluar malem terus?**

Dan dengan santainya Alfred menjawab sms itu…

**To: Natalia Arlovskaya**

**From: Alfred F. Jones**

**Aku mau mencari hantu!**

Tidak lama kemudian Natalia membalas sms itu.

**To: Alfred F. Jones**

**From: Natalia Arlovskaya**

**Heh, penakut sepertimu memang bisa apa?**

Alfred seakan ingin pingsan melihat balasan dari Natalia itu.

**To: Natalia Arlovskaya**

**From: Alfred F. Jones**

**Biar penakut, aku ini hero! Tanya aja kakakmu kalau aku itu hero!**

Setelah memencet tombol send, Alfred langsung mematikan handphone-nya. Lalu ia berbaring diatas kasur.

* * *

><p><em>Pukul 21.00<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Saya mohon pak, izinkan kita masuk kedalam sekolah, sejam aja. Onegai~" Pinta Francis pada satpam yang menjaga sekolah itu.

"Nggak!" Seru satpam itu tegas.

"Please pak…." Francis mulai menyalakan mesin diotaknya untuk memikirkan alasan yang tepat agar mereka semua bisa masuk kedalam sekolah. "Ah!" Seru Francis yang sudah mendapatkan akal. "Bapak kasih kami masuk, nanti saya kasih fotonya Miyabi deh pak." Bisik Francis pada satpam itu.

"Eh, yang bener? Boleh juga, kalau gitu silahkan masuk." Satpam itu membukakan pintu gerbang sekolah. Para Allied Force pun masuk dengan tanda tanya besar diatas kepalanya masing-masing. (minus: Francis)

"Eh, kamu beneran mau kasih fotonya Miyabi aru?" Tanya Yao yang penasaran.

"Tenang, aku yang urus. Yang penting kita masuk!" Perintah Francis.

Sesampainya didepan toilet, mereka kembali kebingungan. Kenapa? Itu karena mereka bingung mau memasuki toilet yang mana. Francis mau masuk toilet perempuan. Padahal sudah pasti, didalam toilet itu tidak ada perempuan yang sedang BAB ataupun ken*ing. Sedangkan yang lainnya menyuruh Francis untuk memasuki toilet laki-laki.

Francis yang kalah suara akhirnya menyerah dan memasuki toilet laki-laki.

"Hei, bawa handycam ini dulu. Di toilet itu sempit, kita tidak bisa masuk. Jadi kau sendiri yang merekamnya ya." Ucap Arthur, Francis mengangguk lalu mengambil handycam itu lalu menyalakannya.

Ia memasuki toilet itu, lalu membuka payung merah yang ia bawa dari rumah. Ia lalu berjalan mengelilingi toilet itu. "Setan, jangan makan gue ya~" Gumam Francis ketakutan.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu, tetapi Francis belum menemukan adanya penampakan.

"Ini si Francis lama banget!" Ucap Arthur yang kebosanan menunggu Francis diluar toilet.

"Sabar sabar…." Alfred menepuk-nepuk pundak Arthur lalu bermain PSP yang ia bawa. PSP = Pelesetan Seorang Perawan (?) oke abaikan aja~.

"Alfred, pinjem dong aru!" Pinta Yao pada Alfred agar Alfred mau memberikan PSPnya.

"Tidak, habis Alfred aku, da~" Ucap Ivan yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan muka Yao. Dan akhirnya terjadilah perebutan PSPnya Alfred. Sedangkan yang punya PSP terus bermain tanpa memperdulikan pertengkaran itu. Arthur yang melihat mereka, menendang mereka satu-satu.

Kita lihat Francis….'KITA!' #abaikan

Didalam Francis lagi duduk-dudukan di atas wastafel toilet itu, menunggu datangnya penampakan setan di toilet. "Ebuset, tan, lama amet si lo muncul! Mau lo apaan sih?" Francis mulai kesal karena setan itu tidak kunjung datang.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah gayung terlempar kearah muka Francis dan kena telak kemukanya, alhasil hidung Francis berdarah. "SETAN SIALAN! GUE PERK*SA BARU TAU RASA LO!" Teriak Francis kesal. Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah kain pel beserta air bekas pel-an terlempar kearah badan Francis, dan akhirnya Francis kebasahan. Untungnya, handycam yang ia pegang tidak kenapa-napa. Kasian sekali nasibmu Francis.

"…" Francis bengong sementara. "HUWAAAA, EMAK!" Francis teriak sambil lari-lari ditempat. Tidak sengaja, matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang sedang duduk-duduk diujung wastafel yang tadi ia duduki. Sosok itu sedang cekikikan melihat Francis yang mewek minta nyusu.

"L-Lo setannya ya?" Tanya Francis sambil menunjuk sosok itu. Sosok itu mengangguk pelan. "Ohh." Francis ber-ohh-ria. Ia pun memasang handycamnya kembali lalu merekam sosok itu. "Oke…HUWAAAA!" Francis-pun berlari ketakutan keluar dari toilet itu menuju tempat teman-temannya.

"Oi, kamu kenapa aru?" Tanya Yao yang sedang memainkan PSP Alfred. Tunggu, kenapa Yao yang mainin? Apakah Ivan kalah berantem dengan Yao? Ada apa ini? "GO GOOGLE IT!" Teriak Arthur yang kesal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sang Author yang tidak jelas.

"A-Ada se-se-se-se-se…"

"Setan!" Ucap Alfred santai.

Beberapa detik kemudian….

"HAH, SETAN! DIMANA?" Alfred-pun sadar dari lamunannya dan bersembunyi dibelakang Arthur. Arthur menjitaknya kencang.

"Penakut lo, git!" Seru Arthur.

"Eh, liat rekamannya dong, aru." Pinta Yao lalu melemparkan PSP itu pada Ivan. Ivan-pun memainkan PSP itu, dan tidak lama kemudian PSP itu hancur dibuatnya.

"Kenapa ini, da?" Tanya Ivan dalam hati.

Francis menyalakan handycamnya, yang entah sejak kapan ia matikan. Ia membuka videonya dan menekan tombol play. Disana terlihat pemandangan toilet laki-laki yang 'SANGAT BAGUS'

"Uh, bau banget!" Gumam Francis yang ada dalam video itu.

Setengah jam mereka melihat video itu, tiba-tiba gambar dalam video itu berputar-putar terus.

"Lo tadi muter-muter kenapa?" Tanya Arthur sweatdrop. Sedangkan Francis hanya cengengesan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, video itu menunjukan gambar penampakan seseorang yang mengetawai Francis, lalu Francis kabur, dan selesai.

"Gila kamu Francis, aru." Ucap Yao yang sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Francis divideo itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!" Seru Francis mengabaikan perkataan Yao, lalu ia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Disana, mereka melihat satpam yang tadi melarang mereka masuk kedalam sekolah.

"Eh, Francis. Tadi kau bilang mau kasih foto Miyabi, beneran gak tuh?" Tanya Alfred pada Francis.

Yang ditanya cekikikan sendiri. "Tenang, aku sudah punya rencana, aku saja yang melakukan ini." Ujar Francis santai. Mereka pun berjalan kearah satpam itu.

"Ah, Francis! Mana fotonya?" Tanya satpam itu tanpa basa-basi. Dasar satpam mesum.

"Oh, sebentar, aku ambil dulu." Francis mengorek-ngorek (?) kantong celananya, mencari foto 'Miyabi' itu. Tidak ada di kantong celananya, ia membuka celananya, untungnya ia masih memakai boxer. Ia mengorek-ngorek (?) boxernya, dan menemukan dua buah foto.

"Nih." Francis memberikan foto itu dan memakai celananya kembali.

"Oke, makasih. Silahkan keluar." Satpam itu belum melihat foto yang diberikan Francis. Para Allied Force pun keluar dari sekolah dan berjalan kerumahnya masing-masing.

"Francis, yang kamu kasih itu foto apaan? Tadi aku liat, kok kayak bukan foto cewe aru?" Tanya Yao.

Francis berhenti lalu ketawa kencang, alhasil bukan cuma peralatan rumah tangga, tapi sampai peralatan berkebun menancap ditubuhnya. "Hahahaha, itu tuh foto…."

* * *

><p><strong>-Satpam POV- (?)<strong>

"FRANCIS SIALAN! INI MAH BUKAN FOTO MIYABI, TAPI 'MIE AYAM BABI'!"

**-End of Satpam POV- (?)**

* * *

><p>"Ah, jadi begitu. Keren banget! Ahahahahaha." Semua Allied Force tertawa terbahak-bahak.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh iya, maaf ya yang reviewnya belom dibales. saya kelupaan saking sibuknya (boong)..**

**Kiseki Choumikata: Itu AmeBela-nya, masih kurang sih, tapi di chapter-chapter depan saya tambahin (kalo bisa) #plak.**

**Oke, bagi readers yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan suka berbohong (?) review cerita ini oke~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 UPDATE~! Kali ini adalah giliran...Liat ceritanya sendiri ^^ #plak.**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya, jalan/alur/ceritanya diambil dari film 'Anak Iblis Mencari Setan' cuma saya ubah dikit.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, OOT tiba-tiba, humor garing, dll.**

**Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Allied Force Mencari Setan<strong>

**Page 4: At Old Building 1**

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari terus berganti. Tanpa disadari, para Allied Force sudah mencapai tantangan ke-empat dalam buku 'Petunjuk Pemanggil Setan' itu. Pagi itu, seperti biasa. Para Allied Force mengadakan rapat tentang siapa yang akan menjalankan tantangan ke-empatnya.<p>

Karena sudah bosan rapat dikelas, mereka pindah ketoilet. Eh, ralat….Ke Kantin.

Disana terlihat Alfred yang sedang makan burger sambil jampi-jampi agar ia tidak terpilih menjadi orang yang menjalankan tantangan kali ini. Arthur sedang bermain-main dengan imaginary friends-nya. Francis lagi ngerayu cewe, sedangkan cewe yang dirayu itu jantungan. Yao sedang latihan makan pake sumpit (?). Sedangkan Ivan lagi nyiksa Raivis dan Eduard.

"Stop stop. Kenapa kita malah main-main kayak gini sih!" Ujar Arthur yang baru sadar akan kebodohannya (?).

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita tidak perlu tegang-tegang, kita harus tenang, da~" Balas Ivan. Diam-diam Raivis dan Eduard pergi meninggalkannya, tapi sayang…Pipa Ivan sudah melayang dan mengenai kepala mereka berdua yang mengakibatkan mereka dibawa ke UKS selama tiga bulan. #lebay

"Udahlah, cepet mulai aja aru!" Suruh Yao. Yang lain mengangguk lalu focus pada inti kegiatan mereka.

"Jadi, nanti malam kita akan me— " Belum selesai Arthur berbicara, tetapi sudah diserobot oleh seseorang.

"Kita?" Ujar Alfred bercanda. Arthur mendeathglarenya.

"Oke, abaikan cacing satu itu." Arthur membuka buku, yah…Kalian tau sendiri kan buku apa? Saya males nulis berkali-kali (#digaplok readers). Oke, back to topic and its time to serious.

"Bab ke-empat. Memanggil arwah kakek-kakek dari bangunan tua. Syaratnya, kalian harus pergi ke bangunan tua dekat tempat kalian. Masuk kedalam dan pergi kelantai dua. Masuk keruangan yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah cermin besar, lalu gambar bintang dilantai didepan cermin itu dengan apa saja. Setelah itu, pasang satu lilin disetiap ujung gambar bintang itu, lalu kalian harus duduk ditengah-tengah gambar bintang sambil menghadap kearah cermin itu. Tunggulah sampai sosok kakek-kakek muncul didalam cermin." Jelas Arthur.

"Se-serem banget~" Ucap Alfred ketakutan.

"Nah, karena tinggal kalian berdua yang belum menjalankan tantangan. Satu diantara kalianlah yang harus menjalankannya." Ucap Francis tegas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita undi? Kalau banyak yang memilih Alfred, Alfred-lah yang menjalankan tantangan ini, dan sebaliknya, aru." Usul Yao.

"Ide bagus, da!" Balas Ivan sambil mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Oke, aku pilih Arthur!" Seru Francis.

"Alfred~ (aru, da)" Ujar Yao dan Ivan bersamaan dan dengan santai.

_KRIK KRIK KRIK_

10 detik kemudian…

_KRIK KRIK KRIK_

5 menit kemudian…

_KRIK KRIK KRIK_

1 jam kemudian…

_KRIK KRIK KRIK_

Beberapa jam kemudian sampai-sampai Author kena struk karena tidak bisa menghitung berapa jam yang telah dilewatkan ini.

"HAH!" Teriak Alfred.

Semua yang ada disana kaget lalu menghadap kearah Alfred. Sedangkan beberapa orang berbisik-bisik. _"Pergi aja yuk, ada orang sedeng disini."_

"KENAPA HARUS AKU!" Teriak Alfred lagi. Tiba-tiba sebuah scone mendarat tepat dimulutnya, dan tertelan Alfred.

"HOWEKK!' Alfred muntah-muntah ditempat.

"Ih, jijik lo aru!" Seru Yao.

"Ha-Habis, Arthur…"

"BLOODY GIT! DASAR PENAKUT LO! TERIMA AJA, ATO GAK GO TO HELL SANA!" Teriak Arthur. Suasana disana menjadi tegang dan sunyi senyap karena teriakan Arthur. Orang-orang yang mendengar teriakan Arthur berbondong-bondong mendatangi kantin itu, ingin melihat siapa orang yang berteriak seperti itu.

"Kalian silahkan pergi dari sini, da~. Itu hanya akan mengganggu kami." Ucap Ivan pada orang-orang yang berdatangan itu dengan santai dan dengan senyuman khasnya. Orang-orang itu melihat Ivan, mereka bergidik lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Oke Alfred, kau harus menerima kenyataan ini. Kalau tidak, kau tau sendiri kan akibatnya?" Bisik Arthur pada Alfred dengan wajah menyeramkannya. Sebenarnya sih Arthur cuma make senter terus dideketin kemukanya, lagian gak gelap gini kenapa si Alfred takut ye? #Author kebingungan sendiri.

"Ta-tapi…" Alfred ingin membantah tapi ke-empat anggota Allied Force lainnya langsung mendeathglarenya dengan memplototinya.

"Ba-Baiklah…" Ucap Alfred gemeteran.

Arthur menepuk-nepuk pundak Alfred dengan wajah gembira. "Bagus-bagus. Itu baru namanya hero." Ucap Arthur.

.

.

.

Dirumah, dari siang (pulang sekolah) sampai sore ini Alfred tidak berani keluar kamar dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Didalam ia membaca mantra yang ia pelajari dari Arthur sewaktu TK. _"Abrakadabra, kusulap kamu jadi, lelaki setia yang tak suka main, perempuaaaan~" _Entah emang itu mantranya, salah mantra, atau disengaja. Kita tidak ada yang tau. Tapi kalo mau tau, hanya ada di two! (loh?)

Malam harinya, mereka semua berkumpul didepan gedung yang sudah tidak terawat. Gedung itu sangat tua. Dihalamannya terdapat sebuah pohon beringin yang sangat besar. Rumput-rumput liar yang panjang, dan terdapat sebuah ayunan didekat pohon itu. Yang membuat saya bingung, kenapa ditembok gedung itu terdapat poster Francis yang sedang memeluk Ivan, Alfred yang mencium bibir Arthur, dan Yao yang nangis karena gak dapet pasangan yaoi.

"Apa-apaan poster ini, git!" Tanya Arthur pada Francis sambil merobek-robek semua poster yang ada disitu. Ya, Francis-lah yang mencari dan memilih tempat ini.

"Biar pada tau kalo gedung ini udah kita booking." Jawab Francis santai.

"Mana ada orang yang mau dateng ke gedung ini selain kita aru!" Balas Yao.

"Jadi, tolong cari alasan yang lebih masuk akal, da~" Ucap Ivan sambil memainkan pipa kesayangannya dengan tangannya.

"E-Eh….Ng…." Francis melirik Alfred yang sedang gemeteran. "Ah, gini. Biar Alfred bersemangat loh! Kalo dia ketakutan gimana?" Ucap Francis asal-asalan. Bodohnya, yang lain malah percaya lalu menendang masuk Alfred kedalam gedung itu.

"Ke-Kenapa aku sendiri, kalian gimana?" Tanya Alfred

"Ditemenin Ivan kok, ya kan Van?" Ucap Arthur asal-asalan.

"Iya." Jawab Ivan singkat lalu tersenyum.

"Masuk sana!" Suruh Arthur lalu menendang Alfred, Ivan sih nggak.

Alfred-pun 'terpaksa' memasuki bangunan itu. Suasana didalam bangunan itu sangat menyeramkan, ditambah lagi yang menemani Alfred adalah Ivan, tambah menyeramkan.

"I-Ivan…Ka-kamu gak takut?" Tanya Alfred pada Ivan.

Ivan menoleh kearah Alfred, tersenyum lalu membalasnya. "Tidak, da~"

"Ka-Kalau begitu…Ka-kamu saja ya ya-yang menggantikanku me-menjalankan tantangan ini.." Pinta Alfred dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Tidak." Balas Ivan singkat, jelas, dan padat. Alfred-pun tambah suram mendengar kata-kata Ivan.

Mereka mencari-cari ruangan yang terdapat kaca besar didindingnya. Akhirnya mereka menemukannya di ruangan di lantai dua. "Aku mengurusi gambar bintang dan lilinnya, aku juga yang akan merekam hantunya. Kamu harus diam ditengah-tengah gambar itu nanti, da!" Perintah Ivan.

"Iya~" Jawab Alfred ogah-ogahan.

Ivan-pun menggambar sebuah bintang besar, lalu ia menaruh masing-masing satu disetiap ujung gambar bintang itu. Setelah itu, ia menyalakan lilin-lilin itu. "Cepat kau duduk disitu da!" Perintah Ivan lagi. Entah angin apa atau kemarin memang dia ketimpa pipanya sendiri, kenapa Ivan jadi secerewet itu!

Alfred duduk ditengah-tengah gambar bintang itu, sedangkan Ivan bersembunyi dibalik kursi yang ada disana sambil merekam kegiatan itu dengan handycam.

Sambil menunggu, Alfred komat-kamit membaca mantra yang dipelajari dari Arthur untuk menghadapi setan. (Mantranya beda sama mantra yang pertama.)

"Abrakadabra wush wush, guk guk, meow meow, mbeee mbee~" Ucap Alfred asal-asalan.

Ivan yang melihatnya sweatdrop.

Satu jam telah berlalu, sosok kakek-kakek itu tidak muncul-muncul. "Lama amet, aku yang hero ini jadi bosen tau!" Keluh Alfred.

Tidak lama kemudian dikaca terlihat bayangan orang memakai baju putih dan celana putih. Orang itu berjalan dengan badan bungkuk menuju kursi yang ada disana. Alfred yang menyadari hal itu melihat kacanya, lalu menghadap kebelakang.

"Kok gak ada?" Tanya Alfred heran. Alfred-pun menghadap kekaca lagi. Disana terlihat kakek-kakek sedang duduk sambil minum kopi dan baca koran. "Setan apaan tuh, gak hero sama sekali!" Ucap Alfred.

Kakek-kakek itu mendengar perkataan Alfred lalu memandangi Alfred seakan memanggilnya kedalam kaca itu. Tangan kakek itu melambai-lambai kearah Alfred, Alfred yang melihatnya mendekati kaca itu. Sesaat sebelum Alfred meloncat kearah kaca itu Ivan mencegahnya.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa kembali da?" Tanya Ivan pada Alfred. Alfred hanya diam membisu.

Melihat Alfred yang tidak jadi masuk kedalam kaca itu, sosok kakek itu mendekati Alfred dan Ivan. Ivan yang melihat sosok kakek itu mendekat langsung lari sambil menyeret Alfred. "Alfred, cepetan lari!" Ucap Ivan panik untuk pertama kalinya.

"Apaan sih, jangan tarik-tarik! Gak hero!" Balas Alfred, lalu ia berlari lebih kencang dibandingkan Ivan.

"Da?" Gumam Ivan.

Sementara itu, sosok kakek-kakek itu sweatdrop melihat Alfred dan Ivan yang lari-larian kayak kabur dari tukang tagih utang. "Kok lari sih? Saya itu mau nanya, toiletnya dimana." Gumam sosok kakek itu lalu menghilang.

Kembali ke Alfred dan Ivan….

Disaat seru-serunya mereka berdua lari-lari-an. Ivan tiba-tiba berhenti, mukanya menunjukan kalau dia sedang bingung.

"Kenapa Van?" Tanya Alfred merinding. Bulu kuduknya naik semua.

"Tadi…Lilinnya udah dimatiin belom da?" Tanya Ivan.

Mereka bengong selama 5 detik…

5

4

3

2

1

"GAWAT!" Teriak Alfred dan Ivan lalu berlari kembali menuju ruangan yang tadi. Sesampainya diruangan itu, mereka langsung mematikan lilin-lilin itu.

Tiba-tiba dikaca muncul sesosok kakek-kakek yang tadi. "Ah, kalian muncul lagi. Kangen ya sama saya? Hehehe, eh ngomong-ngomong—" Belum selesai melanjutkan kata-katanya Alfred dan Ivan langsung kabur terbirit-birit.

"HUWAAAA!" Teriak mereka berdua.

"Ya ampun. Orang pengen nanya toiletnya dimana, nanti bocor nih. Mana gak bawa pampers lagi." Keluh sosok kakek itu lalu menghilang lagi.

Alfred dan Ivan sudah sampai didepan pintu masuk bangunan tua itu. "Hah…hah…hah…"

"Kenapa ngos-ngosan gitu aru?" Tanya Yao.

"Mau tau? Lo keatas, terus nyalain lilin disetiap ujung gambar bintang." Jawab Alfred.

"Idih, ogah aru!" Balas Yao.

"Dari pada itu, handycamnya?" Arthur meminta handycamnya dari Ivan. Ivan memberikan handycam itu. Semuanya masuk kedalam mobil Francis lalu melihat video itu.

Disana terlihat keadaan bangunan tua itu. Sangat kotor, sangat angker. Sampainya diruangan yang ada kacanya, Ivan membuat gambar bintang dan blablabla. (Tau sendiri kan mereka ngapain)

Satu jam kemudian hantu itu baru muncul. Tapi tidak terlihat dengan jelas, karena saat hantu itu muncul handycamnya menjadi buram-buram gitulah~. "Ini handycam kenapa sih?" Arthur memukul-mukul handycam itu, tapi video itu tetap saja buram.

"Udah biarin aja, lagian videonya udah dapet. Yang penting sekarang kita harus cepat-cepat pulang aru!" Ucap Yao

"He? Kenapa kau Yao?" Tanya Francis.

"Liat bangunan itu. Liat jendela dilantai duanya!" Perintah Yao sambil menunjuk bangunan tua itu. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya, tidak berani melihat kearah bangunan itu.

"Emang ada apaan da?" Tanya Ivan. Mereka semua (minus Yao) melihat kearah jendela dilantai dua bangunan itu. Disana terlihat seorang kakek-kakek berbaju putih yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Itu…Se-Se…SETAN!" Teriak semua Allied Force (minus Yao yang sedang menutup telinganya). Francis langsung menggas mobilnya lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bersambung ke chapter 5~...tebak aja sendiri hantu apa yang akan muncul berikut.a #ditampol. Kalo gilirannya pada udah tau kan. Okelah, saya akhiri chapter ini dengan kata-kata khas saya...NICE ONE~...Salah, maaf maaf -_-"..Saya ulangi:**

**Bagi readers yang baik hati, rajin menabung, tidak sombong, dan suka berbohon #ditendang# review fict ini oke ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 UPDATE! Maaf lama, cause lagi proses nyelesain fict di fandom lain juga. #gak ada yang nanya. Udah deh, lanjut aja...**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya, jalan/alur/ceritanya diambil dari film 'Anak Iblis Mencari Setan' cuma saya ubah dikit.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, OC, OOT tiba-tiba, humor garing, dll.**

**Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Allied Force Mencari Setan<strong>

**Page 5: At Bridge**

* * *

><p>Hari kelima penggunaan buku nista tersebut. Hari demi hari, tantangan yang dijalankan semakin menakutkan, menegangkan, dan menyeramkan. Dan hari ini, kalian sudah tau kan giliran siapa? Yak, tentu saja giliran Arthur Kirkland sang pemberani dari Allied Force!<p>

Dari malamnya Arthur sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi tantangan kelima ini. Bersiap-siap dalam arti membaca mantra agar ia tidak kencing dicelana saat menghadapi setan nanti. "Hei, hei teman-teman. Nanti malam temenin aku ya, please." Pinta Arthur dengan puppy eyesnya pada imaginary friendsnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Balas para imaginary friendsnya singkat, padat, jelas, dan kompak.

"Aku kasih scone deh." Tawar Arthur.

"Tidak." Balas imaginary friendsnya singkat, padat, jelas, dan kompak (lagi).

"Jahat!" Arthur pundung dipojokan sambil komat-kamit baca mantra.

Pagi harinya, Arthur datang kesekolah dengan lemas lunglai. Lebih tepatnya, sambil digotong Peter dan Aussie. Kalian bisa membayangkan kan bagaimana tersiksanya Arthur yang digotong sampai miring sebelah kayak gitu?

"Cih, kau itu kenapa sih Jerk? Ngerepotin aja!" Dumel Peter

"Siapa yang nyuruh lo gotong gue? Adanya lo kali yang tiba-tiba ngebantu gue dengan senang hati. Entah tadi lo makan apa tauk!" Bantah Arthur kesal.

"Tadi pagi kau memberinya scone beracunmu, bro." Ujar Aussie yang tiba-tiba ikutan nimbrung. Peter dan Aussie cekikikan sendiri.

"GO TO HELL, GIT!" Bentak Arthur. Peter dan Aussie melepas rangkulan mereka dan kabur dari Arthur. Arthur-pun jatuh dengan tidak awesomenya. Tapi, se-awesome-awesomenya Gilbert, lebih awesome-an Gilbird! #gak nyambung

Arthur-pun berjalan ala suster ngesod kedalam kelas. "Hm, kau kenapa Artie?" Tanya France dengan genitnya.

"Shut up, git!" Bentak Arthur.

Alfred yang panik segera mendekati Arthur dan memegang jidatnya. "Ya ampun!" Seru Alfred kaget.

"Kenapa da?" Tanya Ivan yang penasaran.

"Detak jantungnya masih ada!" Seru Alfred dengan innocent face-nya yang membuat setiap orang ingin me-rapenya berulang kali.

Semua diam sejenak….

"GOBLOK! MANA ADA MERIKSA DETAK JANTUNG DARI JIDAT!(da, aru)" Deathglare semuanya pada Alfred yang masih bingung apa yang salah dengannya.

"_Back to the topic."_ Ucap Author yang tiba-tiba menggunakan speaker yang biasa untuk menyampaikan pengumuman disekolah.

"Oke." Arthur kembali berdiri dengan tegak. Ia merapikan jasnya, menarik dasinya, merapikan juga rambutnya, dan menyisir alisnya. "Kita rapat!" Ucap Arthur tegas.

"Nggak ah, lagian udah jelas hari ini adalah giliranmu aru." Bantah Yao dengan datarnya.

"Jangan begitu da. Kita kan harus tau tantangan apa nanti malam, apa syaratnya dan dimana tempatnya. Biar kita bisa mempersiapkan alat-alatnya da." Ujar Ivan.

"Alat-alat?" Tanya France.

"Kantong muntah dan lain-lain da." Balas Ivan dengan santainya yang sukses membuat Arthur menendang mukanya. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu terharu, Arthur adalah orang kedua yang menendang Ivan setelah Natalia.

"Berani juga kau, da." Ucap Ivan sembari membersihkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Heh, bisa apa kau, bloody git!" Tantang Arthur.

_TENG TENG TENG….._France berjalan didepan mereka sambil memegang papan bertuliskan angka satu sambil bergaya layaknya wanita seksi.

"_Ronde pertama, dimulai!" _Ucap Alfred sebagai komentator.

Arthur-pun menggeretak Ivan dengan berbagai macam gaya-nya. Tapi, sia-sia. Ivan tidak menanggapi gertakannya lalu memukul telak muka Arthur. Arthur terjatuh.

"Satu, aru!" Hitung Yao.

"Dua, aru!"

"Tiga, aru!"

"Em—"

"Elo aru aru terus, bosen gue ngedengerinnya." Gumam Arthur kesal.

"I-iya maap aru, oke kita lanjutkan aru!" Seru Yao.

"_Ya, pertarungan kita mu—" _Ucapan Alfred terpotong oleh seseorang. Orang itu menodongi Alfred dengan sebuah pisau.

"Kalo lo lanjutin lagi, gak segan-segan gue bunuh lo!" Ancam Natalia yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan muka Alfred.

"E-Eh….I-iya iya." Alfred mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat layaknya seekor anjing. Natalia mengsarungkan pisaunya kembali lalu pergi entah kemana.

Arthur pun berdiri kembali. "Ah, oke..Ayo sekarang kita rapat!" Seru Arthur.

"Kita?" Gumam Francis yang langsung dideathglare oleh Arthur. Seluruh anggota Allied Force-pun duduk ditempatnya masing-masing.

Arthur berdiri dan menggebrak-gebrak mejanya. "Oke rapat saya mulai." Seru Arthur. Arthur membuka buku nista itu. "Bab kelima, melihat pocong dijembatan. Syaratnya, berjalan diatas jembatan sambil memercikan air bunga kamboja, and nyebut-nyebut nama pocong." Jelas Arthur.

"Iya, iya. Buat aku itu gak penting, udah cepet lanjut mau dijembatan mana?" Tanya Francis.

"Gue gak mau dijembatan yang gede-gede ah. Nanti tuh pocong bawa keluarganya lagi buat nemuin gue. Kalo ada pocong betina yang suka sama gue gimana? Terus tiba-tiba dia nembak gue, dan gue terima? Terus karena saking cintanya, pas gue mau pulang dia ngikut terus. Takut juga kalo sampe diajak mati bersama." Gidik Arthur gak jelas. (Kalian pasti tau ini Quotes dari mana, yang gak tau juga gapapa sih)

"Oke, Arthur. Sini gue jelasin." Francis berjalan mendekati Arthur. Ia menepuk pundaknya lalu berbicara. "Pertama, pocong itu nyerangnya sendiri-sendiri. Mereka gak kayak kawanan serigala, kedua pocong, gak betina gak jantan itu gak mungkin suka sama lo. Gue aja jijik ngeliat muka lo, apalagi tuh pocong. Ketiga, POCONG ITU UDAH MATI GOBLOK!" Bentak Francis tepat didepan telinga Arthur.

"Oke, Arthur kan gak mau dijembatan yang gede-gede. Gimana kalo dijembatan penghubung sekolah sama stasiun kereta da?" Usul Ivan(Disekolah ini, anggap aja ada jembatan macam itu)

"Ya, disitu aja!" Seru Arthur sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang sakit akibat bentakan Francis.

"Jadi, nanti malam jam sepuluh malem udah harus ada didepan gerbang. Urusan satpam ditanggung Francis lagi, aru." Ucap Yao santai. Francis yang mendengarnya sweatdrop.

"Nah, yang merasa hero, bubar!" Teriak Alfred tiba-tiba.

"Gue bukan satpam dipasar swalayan, da." Bantah Ivan. Alfred pundung dipojokan sambil nusuk-nusuk semangka pake jarum jahit. Kita lihat, apakah Alfred bisa membelah semangka itu? Saksikan terus, Maho Channel. #plak

* * *

><p><em>Pukul 10.00<em>

* * *

><p>"Nggak bisa! Waktu itu kau sudah membohongiku. Mulai sekarang, LO….GUE…..END!" Tolak satpam konyol yang waktu itu pernah dikerjai Francis.<p>

"Kali ini beneran deh, aku kasih nomornya Elizaveta. Kalo perlu, foto Elizaveta lagi telanjang!" Seru Francis.

* * *

><p><em>Disuatu tempat…<em>

* * *

><p>"Aduh!"<p>

"Kenapa Eli?" Tanya Bella.

"Lidahku kegigit, kayaknya ada yang lagi ngomongin aku." Jawab Elizaveta. Matanya menyipit lalu memutar balik otaknya agar berjalan. Akhirnya sebuah lampu muncul dan bersinar terang diatas kepalanya, matanya melotot, dan ia pun berkata. "Aku tau siapa orangnya!" Seru Elizaveta.

"Siapa?" Tanya Bella penasaran….

* * *

><p><em>Kembali ke Arthur dan kawan-kawan….<em>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, setelah diberi nomornya Elizaveta, satpam itu mengizinkannya masuk. Ingat, baru nomornya! Fotonya nyusul!<p>

"Kau beneran ada Frans?" Tanya Arthur.

"Nih…" Francis memberikan Handphone-nya yang disana terlihat foto Elizaveta telanjang yang sedang berpose –pip pip pip-. (Disensor mengingat Rate-nya)

Para Allied Force yang melihatnya langsung pingsan nosebleed. "Keren kan, hahahahahaha." Francis tertawa kencang melihat kawan-kawannya pingsan dengan sangat tidak awesomenya.

Setelah tujuh hari enam malam (?) akhirnya mereka semua bangun. Akhirnya mereka sampai dijembatan penghubung sekolah dengan stasiun kereta. "Nah, Arthur. Pergi sana, hus hus!" Ujar Francis sambil menendang Arthur ke jembatan itu.

"Kalian ngerekam dari situ kan?" Tanya Arthur ketakutan.

Francis ketawa kecil. "Gak mungkin lah…" Ia melempar handycamnya, untung Arthur menangkapnya. "Kau yang merekam sendiri, dan bahan-bahan untuk memanggil yaa….Hantu itu, sudah ada di pinggir jembatan. Kita semua nunggu di kelas. Gak jauh dari sini kan, oke bye~" Francis dan yang lainnya pergi meninggalkan Arthur sendirian dijembatan.

"TI…..DA…KKK!" Teriak Arthur lebe. Sayangnya tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Arthur mulai berdiri dan menggenggam handycam Francis itu.

"Si-sialan." Gumam Arthur. Arthur berjalan dan mengambil cawan berisi air bunga kamboja. Ia memercikannya kesekeliling jembatan itu. "Cong, pocong….Jangan bunuh gue ya cong." Ucap Arthur.

Lima belas menit lamanya ia melakukan kegiatan itu, pocong itu belum juga muncul. "Cong, lo mana sih? Kok gak muncul-muncul? Capek nih gue." Gumam Arthur. Ia pun duduk disamping jembatan dan menghadap kebawah. Air bunga kamboja itu sudah habis.

"Ah, cong…Lo takut ye sama gue? Ya emang, gue itu hebat. Gak kayak tikus-tikus seperti Alfred itu." Gumam Arthur pelan. Tanpa disadarinya, sesosok pocong sedang lompat-lompat diujung jembatan.

Karena bosan, Arthur melihat-lihat isi handycam Francis. "Ya ampun Francis, kau menyimpan banyak banget foto bo*ep." Ucap Arthur ngiler. Ilernya berjatuhan kebawah, untungnya pocong yang sudah siap siaga menyiapkan ember dibawah untuk menampung air liur Arthur untuk dijadikan minuman anjingnya dirumah. (?)

"Hng? Siapa tuh yang naro ember disitu?" Tanya Arthur. Ia baru menyadari kehadiran ember itu. Oh ember, kau memang hebat sekali bisa muncul tiba-tiba.

"Apa pocong?" Mata Arthur pun membulat tanda tegang. "Ah, gak mungkin. Pocong kan tangannya diiket. Masa dibawa-bawa pake gigi. Gak elit banget artinya itu pocong! Masa kayak anjing. Ahahahahaha." Arthur ketawa sendiri sambil menghina-hina pocong itu. Dia masih tidak sadar kalau ada pocong yang sedang mengawasinya diujung jembatan.

Pocong itu bosan karena kelamaan menunggu Arthur sadar akan kehadirannya, akhirnya ia pun tiduran sambil menatapi Arthur. _"Cakep juga tuh bocah. Gue rape enak tuh." _Ucap pocong itu dalam hati. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri seakan menikmati keberadaan Arthur disana. Dan satu lagi, pocong ini adalah jantan! Gak percaya? Liat sendiri!

Saat sedang memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Arthur menyadari sosok makhluk aneh yang sedang tiduran sambil memperhatikannya diujung jembatan itu. "Pocong?" Tanya Arthur.

"Iyalah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, salam kenal. Saya Arthur Kirkland." Ucap Arthur sambil sungkem sama pocongnya.

"…Lo ngehina gue ya? GUE ITU GAK PUNYA TANGAN GOBLOK!" Teriak pocong itu.

Arthurpun kabur sambil merekam pocong itu. Pocong itu mengejar Arthur. Setelah Arthur melewati jembatan, pocong itu menghilang. "Fuh, untung aja dah ngilang. Nah, sekarang harus ke tempat temen-temen." Gumam Arthur.

Ia mengingat-ingat tempat teman-temannya berada. "Mereka ada dikelas. Dan aku ada di depan stasiun. Jadi mereka ada diseberang. Dan itu berarti…." Arthur melangkah kedalam jembatan itu lagi. "POCOOOONGGGGGG!" Teriak Arthur sambil berlari keujung jembatan lainnya.

Tiba-tiba pocong itu muncul lagi diujung jembatan, tepatnya didekat kelas teman-teman Arthur. Tanpa kata menyerah, Arthur mendorong tubuh pocong itu, lalu…..TOUCHDOWN! YEAH! #Lebay.

Sementara pocong itu pingsan dan hidungnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sangat tidak awesome! "Yak, selamet!" Seru Arthur sambil berpose kemenangan. Ia-pun menuju ketempat teman-temannya.

"Yak, gue dah selesai!" Seru Arthur girang.

"Lama banget aru. Ampe kita nonton lima puluh video di R*dT*b*." Ucap Yao santai.

Semuanya langsung menutup mulut Yao. "Yao—" Deathglare mereka semua.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita harus pulang!" Seru Arthur sambil menyerahkan handycamnya pada Francis.

"Sebelum itu, aku mau ngeliat videonya." Ucap Francis, lalu membuka video Arthur tadi lalu memencet tombol play.

Disana terlihat Arthur yang sedang mengambil cawan air bunga kamboja dan mencipratkannya pada pinggir jembatan sambil mengucapkan nama pocong. Beberapa menit kemudian, kamera menangkap sosok pocong yang sedang tiduran diujung jembatan. Tetapi Arthur tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Loh, kok aku gak liat?" Tanya Arthur dalam hati.

And…Akhirnya videonya selesai! "Waow. Kau benar-benar pemberani Arthur! Da!" Puji Ivan.

"Iya, benar itu Iggy!" Sambung Alfred.

"Ahahaha, gue gituloh! Yaudah sekarang ayo pulang!" Ucap Arthur, yang lainnya mengangguk.

Mereka semua pergi kearah gerbang yang disana satpamnya sudah bersiap-siap menyediakan dua puluh box tissue basah. (?)

"Nah, mana fotonya Francis?" Tanya satpam mesum itu.

Francis dengan santainya menunjukkan layar handphonenya yang bergambar Elizaveta yang sedang telanjang dan berpose berbagai macam pose (?). Dan dalam sekejab satpam itu pingsan dengan darah yang sangat banyak mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Keren kau Francis! Aru!" Puji Yao.

"Hahahahaha."

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Maap chapter ini kalo humornya kurang, emang lagi aneh. Tadi pagi mood ngebuat yang humor kayak gini, tapi malemnya udah gak mood =='. Tapi tetap berjuang demi para readers yang setia membaca AFMS. HIDUP AMFSers! #seenak jidat namain para fansnya #ditampol readers.**

**Arthur: Emang lo punya fans?**

**Author:... Dalem Thur (?) dalem banget kata-kata lo. Hiks...#Pundung dipojokan.**

**Ivan: Cuekin aja Author gila kita ini da. Dan, bagi readers yang baik reviews chapter ini oke. Kalau tidak *mainin pipa* kalian tau sendiri kan. ^]^ #plak.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 UPDATE! Chapter 7 kayaknya bakal lama updatenya, cause sekolah tanggal 11 udah mulai...Hiks...Kenapa harus sekolah sih? #ditampol. Oke, langsung aja mulai ceritanya..._tek tek tek _**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya, jalan/alur/ceritanya diambil dari film 'Anak Iblis Mencari Setan' cuma saya ubah dikit.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OC, OOC, OOT tiba-tiba, humor garing, human names, dll.**

**Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Allied Force Mencari Setan<strong>

**Chapter 6: At Bamboo Forest**

* * *

><p>Hari ke-enam para Allied Force menjalankan tantangan dari buku itu. Semakin hari semakin seram saja tantangan yang mereka jalankan. Mereka semakin ketakutan, kecuali Alfred yang memang dari awal sudah ketakutan. Dan pagi ini, mereka mengadakan rapat lagi. Bukan dikelas ataupun dikantin, melainkan di toilet pria. Awalnya Francis menentang dan ingin memasuki toilet wanita, tapi dia keburu ditendang sama teman-temannya jadi gak jadi.<p>

"Oke, kita mulai aja rapatnya." Ucap Arthur. Ia mengambil buku 'Petunjuk Pemanggil Setan' itu dari tasnya dan membuka buku itu. Ia membuka bab ke-enam. "Bab ke-enam. Cara memanggil Genderuwo. Pergi ke dalam hutan bambu, lalu berdirilah dua orang disana." Jelas Arthur.

"Dua orang? Buat apaan?" Tanya Alfred menyerobot.

"Lo diem dulu, jangan nyerobot gua, git!" Bentak Arthur. Alfred-pun langsung diam. Arthur kembali membaca buku itu. "Satu orang harus menyapu daun-daun disana dan satu orang lagi harus menampah beras." Jelas Arthur lagi.

"Diantara kita, sudah tidak ada yang mau lagi melakukan tantangan ini. Jadi, gimana dong aru?" Tanya Yao.

Arthur menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Err…Aku juga tidak tau. Apa ada yang mau dua kali melakukan tantangan?" Tanya Arthur.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari yang lain.

Suasana menjadi sunyi senyap. Mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak karena berfikir. Sampai-sampai Ivan yang botak karena terlalu keras berfikir, rambutnya tumbuh lagi karena berfikir. Nah loh, jadi berfikir itu bikin botak ato malah bikin rambut tumbuh subur?

DUAGH!

Tiba-tiba terdengar dua orang yang menendang pintu kelas dengan kencangnya. "Yo, ada yang melihat Francis?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka. Orang yang bertanya itu sedang memakan tomat.

"Ah, ada apa Antonio?" Francis berdiri dan berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

Orang yang bernama Antonio itu memegang pundak Francis dan berkata. "Pacarmu Sey itu membuat keributan dengan menaruh lumba-lumba dikolam ditaman sekolah. Aku dan Gilbert udah berusaha mencegahnya tapi dia tetep aja keras kepala. Taman jadi kacau, banyak anak jadi basah kuyup gara-gara itu pacarmu!" Jelas Antonio.

Francis sweatdrop mendengar pacarnya menaruh lumba-lumba dikolam ikan sekolah ini. Padahal buat naro ikan lele 1 aja udah gak cukup, apalagi lumba-lumba.

"Perbuatannya sangat tidak awesome!" Sambung seorang lagi yang ternyata namanya adalah Gilbert.

"Hah..Baiklah, aku yang urus dia nanti. Sekarang keadaannya gimana?" Tanya Francis.

"Sudah tenang sih. Tapi, kepala sekolah sedang menghukumnya." Jelas Antonio.

"Dihukum apa? Pancung? Gantung diri? Tembak mati?" Tebak Francis.

"Cowo gak awesome! Kamu mau pacarnya sendiri dihukum hukuman yang sangat tidak awesome itu? Dasar gak awesome!" Seru Gilbert.

"Daripada lo, masih awesome-an Gilbird. Peliharaan lo sendiri!" Seru Arthur tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Diam kau, orang gak awesome!" Bentak Gilbert, sedangkan Arthur cekikikan sendiri.

"Aku gak peduli dia dihukum kayak gimana. Udahlah, aku pergi dulu. Yuk, Gil!" Antonio dan Gilbert-pun pergi entah kemana. Ataukah mereka yaoi-an bersama? Kita gak tau…

Francis-pun kembali ketempat duduknya dan bengong lagi. Keadaan sunyi senyap lagi… "Bagaimana kalau kita aja Antonio dan Gilbert, da?" Usul Ivan yang memecahkan keheningan didalam kelas itu. Semuanya langsung menatap tajam Ivan.

"Usul bagus aru! Setuju aru!" Seru Yao setuju.

"Aku juga!" Seru Francis dan Alfred bersamaan.

Arthur-pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Oke, aku juga setuju. Dan, Francis. Kau urus mereka. Kau kan anggota Bad Touch Trio, jadi pasti akan gampang." Ucap Arthur sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Francis.

"Siap, sayangku~" Gumam Francis yang disusuli tendangan Arthur.

* * *

><p>Sepulang sekolah, tiga orang berandalan sekolah yang membentuk geng 'Bad Touch Trio' berkumpul dikantin. "Jadi, kau mau ngomong apa?" Tanya Antonio yang memulai pembicaraan.<p>

Francis menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Err..Gini, nanti malam bisa ketemuan gak didepan gerbang sekolah?" Tanya Francis.

"Mau ngapain? Ah, jangan jangan….Kau mau NGERAPE gue!" Duga Gilbert kepedean. Jangkrik aja gak mau ngerape lo, apalagi manusia! Gilbrid lo aja dah mau muntah ngeliat muka lo Gilbert~

"Weits, selow coy selow." Francis menenangkan Gilbert ala anak salah gaul. "Nggak, mau jalan-jalan aja. Kan udah lama Bad Touch Trio gak jalan malem-malem~" Jelas Francis.

"Boleh aja. Mumpung aku juga gak ada jadwal ngedate sama Bella." Ucap Antonio santai.

"Sama, aku juga lagi gak ada jadwal ngerjain Elizaveta sama Roderich. Aku ikut!" Seru Gilbert semangat.

"HUWAAA, MAKASIH GUYS!" Francis memeluk Antonio dan Gilbert sambil menangis.

"Vee~, Doitsu. Francis lagi yaoi-an sama Antonio dan Gilbert! Liat Doitsu, liat~" Seru Feliciano yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan kantin sambil menunjuk Francis yang lagi meluk-meluk Antonio dan Gilbert.

"Yaampun, brother…" Ludwig langsung menarik Feliciano dari sana lalu pergi entah kemana.

* * *

><p><em>Malam harinya…<em>

* * *

><p>Antonio dan Gilbert sudah menunggu kedatangan Francis dari jam tujuh. Dan sampai sekarang, jam sembilan, dia belum datang. "Mana sih, si mesum itu. Gak awesome banget deh!" Dumel Gilbert. Tak lama kemudian, Francis muncul dari kejauhan.<p>

"Ah, Francis!" Panggil Gilbert sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Maaf guys, aku telat." Ucap Francis.

"Gakpapa, nah. Sekarang mau kemana?" Tanya Antonio.

"Ma-Maaf, sebelum itu…" Francis tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apaan?" Tanya Antonio dan Gilbert bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba muncul Arthur, Alfred, Yao, dan Ivan dari belakang Gilbert dan Antonio. "Biar aku yang jelaskan." Ucap Arthur sambil menepuk pundak Gilbert.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Gilbert dan Antonio kaget yang mengakibatkan peralatan rumah tangga, uang, dan hewan ternak meluncur ke-kepala mereka berdua.

"Ka-Kalian kapan datangnya?" Tanya Antonio yang masih syok akan kemunculan makhluk-makhluk itu.

"Dari tadi, da~" Jawab Ivan.

"Naik apa?" Tanya Antonio lagi.

"Karena aku HERO, aku terbang!" Seru Alfred sambil menirukan gaya superman.

"Jalan kaki, bareng Francis tadi." Jawab Arthur mencueki Alfred yang sekarang sedang lari-lari dengan tangan didepan dada-nya. Berharap bisa terbang.

"Udahlah, gak penting. Nah, sekarang kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya Gilbert.

Arthur menghela nafasnya. "Kalian ikut kita dulu oke." Ivan-pun mengikat badan Antonio dan Gilbert dengan tali, lalu menyeretnya.

"HEY! CARAMU GAK AWESOME BANGET IVAN BRAGINSKI!" Berontak Gilbert.

"Diam, da!" Perintah Ivan. Gilbert-pun langsung diam. Ia takut akan dibunuh oleh Ivan.

"Kita mau dibawa kemana Arthur?" Tanya Antonio.

"Kalian diam saja." Ucap Arthur.

Mereka-pun membawa Antonio dan Gilbert kedalam sebuah mobil, lalu pergi kearah hutan bambu dipinggiran kota.

"Kita sudah sampai aru!" Ucap Yao.

"Ayo turun." Perintah Arthur. Ivan melepaskan ikatan tali pada tubuh Antonio dan Gilbert lalu membawa mereka keluar dari mobil.

"Hutan bambu? Mau ngapain kita disini?" Tanya Antonio sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Ia melihat sebuah tampah berisi beras dan sapu disalah satu pohon bamboo disana. _'Kenapa ada tampah sama sapu?' _Pikirnya.

"Hm…Begini, kita mau ngebuat dokumentasi tentang hantu. Sekarang kita mau manggil 'Genderuwo'." Jelas Arthur.

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus aku dan Antonio yang awesome ini?" Tanya Gilbert.

"Karena kita semua sudah mendapat giliran aru! Dan karena tidak ada yang mau dapet dua kali giliran, jadi kita semua sepakat kalian yang melakukannya aru." Jawab Yao.

"Dan cara memanggilnya kita harus menampah beras dan menyapu gitu?" Tanya Antonio sambil melirik tampah dan sapu yang ada didekat sana.

"Ya." Gumam Alfred sambil memakan hamburgernya.

"Kalau kami menolak?" Tanya Antonio lagi.

"Itu tidak akan bisa, da." Ancam Ivan. Antonio-pun bungkan setelah mendengar suara 'kolkolkolkol' dari Ivan.

Antonio mengambil sapu yang ada disana. "Baiklah, aku lakukan!" Seru Antonio.

"E-Eh!" Gilbert yang mendengarnya kaget.

"Ayo Gilbert!" Suruh Antonio. Gilbert-pun menyerah dan mengambil nampah disana. "Kita cuma harus menyapu dan menampah kan?" Tanya Antonio lagi.

"Iya, dan kita sendiri akan merekam penampakannya dari balik semak-semak sana." Jawab Arthur sambil menunjuk semak-semak yang ada didekat sana.

Antonio dan Gilbert mengangguk lalu mulai menyapu dan menampah padi. Sedangkan Arthur dan kawan-kawan langsung bersembunyi di semak-semak dekat sana sambil merekam kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Gak awesome banget sih, masa gua harus nampah beras." Dumel Gilbert.

"Diam dan kerjakan!" Perintah Antonio sambil menyapu daun-daun disana.

Semakin lama suasana semakin tegang. Angin mulai berhembus kencang, daun-daun mulai berhamburan ketanah. "Ugh, dingin banget aru!" Gumam Yao yang sedang mengintip kegiatan Antonio dan Gilbert.

"Anginnya kenceng banget, aku jadi susah makan burgernya." Keluh Alfred.

"Angin kenceng sama makan burger gak ada hubungannya, bloody git!" Bentak Arthur pelan.

"Malah berantem, rekam aja yang bener alis tebal!" Bentak Francis pada Arthur. Arthur yang mendengar Francis mengejeknya hendak memukulnya, tapi ditahan oleh Ivan.

"Aku punya firasat buruk, da. Jadi, focus pada tujuan kita saja da." Ucap Ivan. Semuanya pun mengangguk pertanda setuju.

Kembali pada Antonio dan Gilbert yang sedang menjalankan kegiatan mereka. "Anginnya tamah kenceng, aku yang awesome ini jadi susah nampah berasnya." Ucap Gilbert.

"Daun-daun juga jadi berterbangan, ada juga yang berhamburan. Mau nyapu jadi susah, kotor terus. Mana nanti harus ngepel juga lagi." Gumam Antonio.

"Lo itu mau manggil setan ato jad ibu rumah tangga sih?" Tanya Gilbert.

"Manggil setan sambil naik turun tangga." Jawab Antonio santai. Gilbert-pun langsung sweatdrop setelah mendengar jawaban Antonio.

Tiba-tiba angin menjadi lebih kencang lagi, pohon-pohon bambu bergoyang kencang karena anginnya. "Ya ampun, ya Tuhan. Ampunilah dosa-dosa saya yang awesome ini ya Tuhan. Jangan cabut nyawa hamba sekarang~" Ucap Gilbert.

"Emang lo mau mati sekarang! Udah, diem dan kerjain yang seharusnya aja!" Bentak Antonio.

Daun-daun semakin banyak yang berterbangan. Arthur yang merekam kegiatan mereka berdua melihat sesosok makhluk hitam, dan besar dibelakang mereka. Tetapi Antonio dan Gilbert belums sadar akan keberadaan sosok itu.

"Hey, kalian lihat itu!" Seru Arthur pada Alfred, Francis, Yao, dan Ivan sambil menunjuk sosok itu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Francis.

"Jangan jangan. Itu Genderuwo-nya aru?" Duga Yao.

"Iyalah, emang kita mau manggil suster ngesot!" Protes Alfred.

"Udah, lo pada diem aja! Kita harus nolong mereka!" Sahut Francis

Francis-pun cepat-cepat keluar dari semak-semak itu dan memberikan Antonio dan Gilbert tanda untuk segera kabur. "Apaan sih lo Francis, gak awesome banget!" Seru Gilbert pada Francis yang lagi nunjuk-nunjuk setannya pake pantat.

'_Aduh, Gilbert. Lo goblok banget sih!' _Ujar Francis dalam hati.

Francis-pun menunjuk hantu itu memakai telunjuknya, seperti yang seharusnya dia lakukan dari awal. "Apaan sih? Ganggu aja!" Protes Gilbert yang melihat tingkah Francis.

Sosok itu pun semakin lama semakin mendekati Gilbert dan Antonio. Francis sebenarnya ingin berteriak, tapi karena ketakutan, tubuhnya menjadi tidak bisa bergerak. "Bawa Francis kesini, da!" Perintah Ivan. Yao dan Alfred menggotong Francis ketempat mereka.

Antonio yang penasaran apa yang ditunjuk oleh Francis pun menoleh kebelakangnya. Disana ia mendapati sosok makhuk hitam, berewokan, dan besar yang perlahan-lahan menuju kearah mereka berdua. Antonio mencolek pundak Gilbert. "Kenapa?" Tanya Gilbert.

"Aku tau, alasan Francis gaya-gaya sok seksi yang gak jelas begitu!" Seru Antonio bangga.

"Emang ada apaan?" Tanya Gilbert lagi.

Antonio menunjuk sesosok makhluk itu dengan santai, Gilbert-pun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Antonio. "Ohh…Jadi itu a…..EBUJUG! SETAN GAK AWESOME, JAUH-JAUH DARI GUA!" Teriak Gilbert.

Antonio langsung pingsan ditempat, sedangkan Gilbert komat-kamit ngomong. "Setan gak awesome, setan gak awesome, setan gak awesome."

"ANTONIO, GILBERT, PERGI DARI SITU!" Teriak Arthur. Gilbert langsung menggotong Antonio dan berlari kearah Arthur, tapi sayang Gilbert dikejar oleh genderuwo itu. "BLOODY GIT! JANGAN KEARAH GUA!" Teriak Arthur lagi.

Gilbert mengabaikan perintah Arthur dan tetap berlari kearah Arthur. Genderuwo itu masih tetap mengejar Gilbert. Arthur-pun langsung kabur, disusul kawan-kawannya. Sedangkan Francis digotong oleh Ivan.

"Cepat masuk kedalam mobil!" Perintah Arthur panik. Dengan cepat semuanya langsung menaiki mobil itu.

"Cepat nyalaiin mesinnya aru!" Seru Yao panik sambil melihati genderuwo itu yang sedang mendekat.

BRUMM!

Akhirnya mesin mobil itu nyala. "Injak gasnya!" Seru Alfred yang semakin ketakutan. Arthur-pun menginjak gas mobil itu dengan cepat. Untung saja tepat waktu, telat sedetik saja genderuwo itu sudah dapat memakan mereka semua.

* * *

><p>Dijalan mereka semua berusaha menenangkan dirinya masing-masing. Antonio sudah sadar, dan tubuh Francis sudah tidak kaku. "A-Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Antonio.<p>

"Kalian lihat video ini." Arthur memberikan handycam-nya. Antonio membuka video itu dan menekan tombol play. Beberapa menit ia menonton video itu, dan pada saat video itu mau berakhir mukanya menjadi tegang.

"Ja-Jadi, setan itu hampir memangsa kita?" Tanya Antonio ketakutan, disusul anggukan semua orang yang ada didalam mobil itu.

"Tapi, untung aku yang awesome ini menyelamatkanmu Antonio! Mana Francis gak bisa gerak lagi." Ucap Gilbert bangga.

"Tapi, terima kasih ya, Gilbert, Antonio. Berkat kalian, kami bisa merekam penampakan itu." Ucap Francis berterima kasih.

Antonio dan Gilbert menyodorkan tangannya. "Apa?" Tanya Francis.

"Bayarannya." Balas Antonio dan Gilbert kompak.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Hey, ingat. Aku yang awesome ini hampir mati karena kau. Makanya, mana bayarannya?" Ujar Gilbert. Dengan terpaksa Francis membuka dompetnya dan member Antonio dan Gilbert uang.

"Gitu dong, baru yang namanya sahabat. Ya, kan Gil!" Seru Antonio sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Gilbert.

"Iya dong, kalo gak dapet honornya, gak awesome!" Balas Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Mereka mengantar Antonio dan Gilbert kerumahnya masing-masing, tapi mereka berlima sendiri belum pulang. "Anu, tantangannya semakin lama semakin berat dan menyeramkan, aru!" Ucap Yao.<p>

"Kita istirahat beberapa hari aja ya." Pinta Alfred.

"Tapi, kalau begitu kita bisa mati!" Protes Arthur.

"Tapi, aku juga gak kuat kalau lama-lama begini." Ucap Francis.

"Begini saja, kita istirahat sehari aja. Kalau satu hari itu tidak terjadi apa-apa, kita istirahat dua hari, baru kita melanjutkan tantangannya da~" Usul Ivan.

"Yak, aku setuju!" Ucap Alfred semangat.

"Oke, sudah ditetapkan. Besok, kita istirahat dulu!"

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, udah selesai~. Maap kalo dichapter ini humornya kurang. Kebanyakan horrornya. Dichapter depan tak tambahin chapternya humornya. Btw, ini cerita kayaknya bakal tamat di chapter depan. Jadi, maap kalo banyak salah-salah oke~ #loh?. Oh iya, buat chapter depan dibutuhin satu chara cewe. Sebenernya sih dua, tapi satu udah saya tentuin. Jadi readers, bantuin ya *puppy eyes***

**Bagi readers yang baik hati, minta reviewnya please~ udah sejam gak makan nih... #plak **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7 UPDATE! Maaf lama, cz sekolah itu loh -_-". Ah, iya. Ada kesalahan perhitungan oleh otak saya. Fanfict ini BELOM TAMAT DI CHAPTER INI! X'D #tebar-tebar bunga kamboja berharap dateng kuntilanak. Maaf-maaf atas kesalahan otak saya #mukul-mukul kepala sendiri. Oke, kita mulai saja ceritanya. _tek tek tek _(Sound Effect: suara tukang mie tek tek)**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya, jalan/alur/ceritanya diambil dari film 'Anak Iblis Mencari Setan' cuma saya ubah dikit.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OC, OOC, OOT tiba-tiba, humor garing, human names, dll.**

**Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Allied Force Mencari Setan<strong>

**Page 7: Rest Day 1**

* * *

><p><em>Hari pertama istirahat…<em>

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, Alfred terlihat senang dengan melahap hamburgernya. "Yes, hari ini gak ngejalanin tantangan. I'M FREE!" Teriak Alfred. Ia tidak sadar bahwa adiknya, Matt…Siapalah itu sedang menatapnya.<p>

"Em…Alfred, kau kenapa?" Tanya-nya penasaran.

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini, Mattie! HARI INI AKU GAK NGEJALANIN TANTANGAN! YEAH! BENAR-BENAR HERO!" Seru Alfred.

"Yeah, bahkan aku juga tidak percaya apa yang kau lakukan sekarang." Ucap Matthew sambil melihat Alfred yang sedang nari perut didepannya.

" AYO MATTIE, IKUTI GERAKANKU!" Seru Alfred.

"Ah…Ti-tidak, terima kasih. A-aku harus nyuci kumajirou dulu, bye." Matthew langsung pergi meninggalkan Alfred, sedangkan yang bersangkutan tetap menari tarian perut sambil makan hamburger.

"Eh. Mattie, kau kemana?" Tanya Alfred yang baru menyadari kalau adiknya sudah tidak ada disana lagi. "Yah, bosen deh….Ah, aku jalan-jalan keluar saja lah." Ucap Alfred. Ia bersiap-siap lalu pergi keluar rumahnya. Diam-diam, sesosok orang yang sedang memegang boneka beruang menatap kepergian Alfred dengan tatapan aneh.

'_Kenapa aku punya kakak seperti itu?" _Tanya-nya dalam hati.

* * *

><p><em>Kita lihat keadaan Arthur….<em>

* * *

><p>"Hei, bloody wanker. Sini!" Seru Arthur yang sedang tiduran disofa sambil menonton televisi.<p>

Yang dipanggil, yaitu Peter mendatanginya. "Apaan sih, Jerk?" Dumelnya.

"Bikinin makanan dong, gua laper." Suruh Arthur dengan santainya. Yang disuruh itu membentaknya.

"Heh, emang gua siapa? Pembantu lo! Lagipula, lo gak punya hak untuk nyuruh-nyuruh gua, Jerk!" Bentak Peter pada kakak kandungnya. Arthur yang mulai marah mendengar bentakan Peter langsung berdiri dan mengangkat Peter.

"Ma…Mau apa kau!" Tanya Peter mulai panik.

Arthur tersenyum jahat. "Kau tau, aku tidak akan segan-segan memukul, menendang, mengutuk, bahkan membunuh orang yang tidak mengerti sopan santun seperti kau. Sayang-nya kau adikku, kalau tidak aku yakin sekarang kau sedang tidak bernafas!" Ancam Arthur. Peter menelan ludahnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba, Aussie, sepupu Arthur datang menengahi mereka. "Hei hei. Santai aja, bro. Jangan tiba-tiba berantem gak jelas kayak gini." Ucapnya. Arthur-pun melepas Peter. Peter langsung berlari menuju Aussie dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya. "Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Aussie.

"Je-Jerk Art—"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Arthur yang memotong kalimat Peter. Ia langsung pergi keluar dari rumahnya.

Peter dan Aussie hanya memandang kepergian Arthur. "Dasar aneh." Gumam Peter dan Aussie bersamaan.

* * *

><p><em>Kita lihat keadaan Francis….<em>

* * *

><p>"Ayolah, Sey. Kita pergi nonton bioskop. Setelah itu dinner di restoran kelas satu, dan terakhir kita pergi ke Menara Eifel." Ucap Francis yang sedang bertelponan dengan Sey.<p>

"Maaf, Francis-ku sayang~. Aku tidak bisa, aku harus menemani Mei dan Elizaveta belanja!" Ucap Sey diseberang sana.

"Ja….Jadi, kau lebih mementingkan temanmu daripada pacarmu ini?" Tanya Francis.

"Ya." Jawab Sey singkat. Mata Francis mulai berkaca-kaca.

"O….Oke. Fine. Kita—"

"Mau putus? Terserah, tapi itu kalau kau berani. Lagian, disekolah memang ada lagi yang mau sama kamu?" Kata-kata Sey sangat menusuk hati Francis. Francis mulai pundung.

"Nggak…Nggak, yasudah kalau tidak mau. Bye." Francis menutup telponnya.

"Hah…Bosen. Dirumah gak ada siapa-siapa. Mona lagi pergi les piano sama Roderich. Sey? Boro-boro mau." Gumamnya.

"Ah, aku coba telpon Antonio dan Gilbert ah…" Francis mengambil hapenya dan mencari nomor mereka berdua di kontak listnya. "…Aku baru sadar, Antonio dan Gilbert kan lagi pergi ke tempatnya Lovino. Yaudah lah, jalan ketaman aja, siapa tau nemu hal yang menarik." Ucap Francis sambil membayangkan hal yang menarik itu adalah adanya cewe yang mau dengannya.

* * *

><p><em>Kita lihat keadaan Ivan….<em>

* * *

><p>"Jangan Natalia! Aku tidak bisa, da!" Teriak Ivan yang mencoba kabur dari adiknya, Natalia.<p>

"Tapi, kakak bilang kakak mau menikah denganku!" Seru Natalia yang sedang mengejar-ngejar Ivan dengan sebilah pisau ditangannya. "Kekkon kekkon kekkon~" Gumam Natalia.

"TIDAK!" Ivan berlari semakin cepat. Ya, dari dulu Natalia sudah mencoba mengajak kakaknya, Ivan untuk menikahi dirinya. Tetapi, Ivan sering sekali menolak permintaan adiknya itu.

"Kak, cepat nikahi aku sebelum Alfred yang menikahiku!" Seru Natalia santai.

"Lebih baik Alfred yang memilikimu, da!" Balas Ivan. Natalia yang mendengarnya semakin cepat mengejar Ivan, Ivan-pun juga semakin cepat kabur.

Akhirnya, kegiatan rutinitas setiap pagi, siang, dan malam itu berakhir karena Ivan kabur keluar rumah. Dan karena Natalia malas keluar, ia akhirnya membiarkan kakak tercintanya kabur dan kembali menenang.

* * *

><p><em>Terakhir, kita lihat keadaan Yao….<em>

* * *

><p>"Kak Yao, kucingku kabur dari kandangnya. Bantuin tangkep dong!" Seru Kiku.<p>

"Kak Yao, bantuin aku masak dong, da ze. Biar Mei tau kalo aku yang paling cakep disini da ze!" Seru Yongsoo bangga. Sedangkan yang dimaksud (Mei) itu langsung buang muka.

"Aduh, Kiku, Yongsoo. Aku lagi capek aru. Bisa biarkan aku sendirian gak aru?" Pinta Yao. Yah, Yao itu tinggal disebuah apartemen. Disana, ia tinggal bersama Honda Kiku, Im-Yong Soo, dan Xiao Mei. Ingat, dengan kamar yang berbeda. (Disini, mereka nggak bersaudara.)

"Tau tuh, Yongsoo! Berisik banget. Sikat aja, kak!" Seru Mei.

"Argh!" Yao mulai stress. Ia menggebrak meja lalu pergi keluar apartemennya.

Kiku, Yongsoo, dan Mei hanya cengo ngeliat Yao pergi tiba-tiba. "Kenapa dia?" Gumam mereka berbarengan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Disebuah taman, Francis sedang duduk-duduk melihati anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Ia tersenyum melihat anak-anak itu. Yah, ia sedikit kecewa sih karena tidak ketemu cewe cakep yang mau jalan sama dia. Tapi, asalkan ngeliat anak-anak sedang bermain ia bisa menjadi senang. (Sejak kapan Francis kek gini?)

"Aduh, manisnya anak-anak ini. Coba kalo aku bisa 'mencicipi rasa' mereka." Ucap Francis sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Kalian tau kan maksudnya apa?

"Francis? Kau disini!" Seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluk Francis.

Sontak Francis menoleh kearah orang itu. "A-Alfred? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Francis.

"Aku bosan dirumah, Mattie pergi entah kemana. Nggak ada yang lain, jadi bosen deh. Hari ini jadi sangat tidak enak buat hero sepertiku." Jawab Alfred melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kebetulan ada kalian berdua, Alfred, Francis." Ucap Arthur yang tiba-tiba datang ketaman itu.

"Kebetulan sekali, da~" Gumam Ivan.

"Arthur? Ivan? Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" Tanya Francis kaget.

Arthur menghela nafasnya. "Kita ini manusia, jadi kita berhak datang kesini, git!" Bentak Arthur.

Francis menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Maksudku, kenapa kalian berdua tiba-tiba bisa datang kesini?" Tanya Francis lagi.

"Ohh, jadi gini…Aku lagi jalan-jalan diluar. Ditengah jalan ketemu Ivan yang lagi lari-lari gak jelas. Terus, aku aja dia kesini aja." Jelas Arthur diikuti anggukan dari Ivan.

"Kalau begitu, pasti nanti Yao juga datang." Ucap Alfred.

Dua detik setelah Alfred berkata demikian, terlihat Yao yang sedang jalan santai dari kejauhan. "Hm? Alfred! Arthur! Francis! Ivan! Aru!" Serunya.

"Bener kan." Ucap Alfred santai. Yang lainnya ketawa kecil.

Yao mendatangi mereka. "Hey, kalian kok bisa ada disini semua aru? Janjian ya aru? Kok gak ngajak-ngajak gue aru?" Tanya Yao beruntun yang mengakibatkan jitakan melayang kearah kepalanya, sehingga Yao mengerang kesakitan.

"Kebetulan aja ketemu, jadi ngumpul deh." Jelas Alfred.

"Bosen nih. Enakan ngapain ya?" Tanya Francis.

Pertanyaan Francis membuat yang lain berpikir. Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara anak-anak yang sedang bermain. "Hm…Arthur, kau bawa buku itu, da?" Tanya Ivan yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya, aku bawa." Arthur merogoh tasnya yang sejak kapan dia bawa? Author sendiri gak tau. "Ini…" Arthur memberikan buku 'Petunjuk Pemanggil Setan' itu.

Ivan mengambil buku itu, lalu berkata. "Aku mau menyelidiki buku ini, da." Ucap Ivan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Arthur.

"Aku mau menyelidiki pembuat buku ini, da." Jawab Ivan.

"Caranya?" Tanya Arthur lagi.

"Yah, ke toko buku lah, da." Jawab Ivan.

"Boleh juga aru! Ayo!" Seru Yao semangat.

"Masalahnya, kita mau ke took buku dimana?" Tanya Francis.

Diam sejenak….

"Alfred, kau menemukan buku ini didepan rumahmu kan, da?" Tanya Ivan.

"Iya." Jawab Alfred dengan anggukannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita ketoko buku dekat rumah Alfred, da." Ucap Ivan.

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo berangkat!" Seru Arthur. Mereka-pun berangkat mencari toko buku didekat rumah Alfred.

Satu jam mereka mencari toko buku disana, akhirnya mereka menemukannya.

"Hah…Jauh banget sih, aru." Gumam Yao. Yang lain menghiraukannya lalu masuk kedalam toko itu.

Mereka mendatangi petugas toko buku itu. "Permisi, mbak." Sapa Francis.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan tuan?" Tanya petugas itu.

"Em…Begini, saya mau bertanya tentang buku ini, da." Ucap Ivan sambil menunjukkan buku 'Petunjuk Pemanggil Setan' itu. "Apa anda mengenal buku ini, da?" Tanya Ivan.

"Err…Gini aja, tuan-tuan ketempat kasir lalu bertanya pada orang yang ada disana." Ucap petugas itu.

"Baiklah." Mereka-pun mendatangi kasirnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan-tuan?" Tanya petugas kasirnya.

"Begini, saya mau bertanya mengenai buku ini, da." Ivan menunjukkan buku itu kepada petugas kasir. Orang itu mengambil buku yang dipegang Ivan lalu melihat-lihatnya. Mulai dari covernya, sampai isi-isinya.

"Apa kalian sudah melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh buku ini?" Tanya petugas kasir itu. Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Arthur.

"Yah. Begini, buku ini memang pernah ada disini. Pihak kita sendiri tidak tau buku ini datang dari mana. Lalu setelah kami teliti, ada satu yang janggal dari buku ini." Jelas petugas kasir itu.

"Apanya yang janggal?" Tanya Francis sambil melihat-lihat buku itu.

"Dibagian sini." Petugas kasir itu menunjuk pada nama pembuat buku itu.

"K?" Gumam mereka semua. "Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Alfred.

"Kalian lihat baik-baik namanya." Ucap petugas kasir itu. Mereka-pun memperhatikan nama pembuat buku itu dengan baik-baik.

"K., aru?" Gumam Yao yang menyadari nama itu duluan. "Pembuat buku ini K. aru?" Tanya Yao.

Petugas kasir itu menangguk. "Ya, dan coba kalian gabungkan nama itu tanpa tanda titik."

"Kramat." Ucap mereka semua kompak. "Jadi, buku ini buatan setan?" Tanya Alfred mulai ketakutan.

Petugas kasir itu mengangguk lagi. "Yah, setan mempunyai seribu satu cara untuk menjebak manusia." Kata petugas kasir itu.

"Ah, terima kasih ya, mbak." Ucap Francis. Mereka-pun pergi dari toko buku itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi gimana nih?" Tanya Alfred.

"Langit sudah mulai gelap, da. Matahari juga sudah mau terbenam. Kita lanjutkan besok disekolah, da." Ucap Ivan. Yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju lalu pergi kerumah masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bersambung ke chapter 8. Semoga gak lama Update.a. Doa-in biar gak ada tugas and sekolah libur terus XD #ditampol. Oh, iya. Jadi, dichapter depan fict ini baru tamat. Dan karena fict ini belum tamat, vote buat character cewek yang bakal tampil di tantangan terakhir masih jalan~. Yang udah vote boleh nge-vote lagi dengan character yang berbeda dengan yang anda vote sebelumnya. Oke, akhir kata..."Bagi readers yang baik hati, review~"**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Akhirnya update juga. Maaf updatenya lama. Ah, iya...Ini chapter terakhir, jadi jangan nangis ya..Saya gak bakal update ini cerita lagi soalnya udah tamat. Masa mau ditambahin jadi chapter 9, itu kan namanya maksa QAQ #gaje mode on. Oke, langsung aja...**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya, jalan/alur/ceritanya diambil dari film 'Anak Iblis Mencari Setan' cuma saya ubah dikit.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OC, OOC, OOT tiba-tiba, humor garing, human names, dll.**

**Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Allied Force Mencari Setan<strong>

**Page 8: Rest Day 2 & Old Building 2**

* * *

><p><em>Hari kedua istirahat…<em>

* * *

><p>Pagi itu ke-empat anggota Allied Force sudah berada disekolah. Ada Arthur yang sedang bermain bola dengan imaginary friendsnya, Alfred yang sedang memakan hamburger sambil bermain lempar-tangkap bom dengan Ivan, dan Yao yang sedang jungkir balik.<p>

"Tangkap ini kalau kau bisa Ivan! LEMPARAN HERO!" Teriak Alfred sambil melemparkan bomnya pada Ivan. Ivan yang sudah tau dia tidak bisa menangkap bom itu langsung menunduk.

DUAR!

Bom itu sukses mengenai kepala Arthur yang sedang menendang bola. "AARRGHHH!" Jerit Arthur kesakitan. "SIAPA YANG BERANI NGELEMPAR BOM LAKNAT INI KE MUKA GUE, BLOODY GIT!" Teriak Arthur.

Alfred langsung mengumpat dibalik badan Ivan yang tegap. Melihat prilaku Alfred, Arthur langsung tau kalau dia yang melempar bom kepadanya. Ia berjalan menuju Alfred. "Kau!" Gumam Arthur pada Alfred. Alfred hanya senyum-senyum panik.

"MATI KAU BLOODY WANKER!" Arthur hendak menendang Alfred. Tiba-tiba lampu kelas mati, Arthur menghentikan kegiatannya. "Ck, mati lampu lagi." Gumam Arthur.

Arthur berjalan keluar kelas. Baru dia membuka pintu, ia kesandung kain pel yang tergeletak disana. "Auch!" Hidung Arthur berdarah.

"Arthur!" Alfred langsung berlari menuju Arthur, tapi sayang ia tertabrak kencang lemari yang tiba-tiba berada didepannya dan membuat Alfred pingsan.

"Alfred!" Ivan langsung menolong Alfred, sedangkan Yao menolong Arthur. Mereka membawa Arthur dan Alfred ke UKS.

.

.

.

Dihalaman belakang sekolah, Francis dan Sey sedang jalan-jalan berdua.

"Diantara orang-orang Afrika sana, kau yang paling cantik sayang.." Gombal Francis. Alhasil Francis dijitak Sey.

"Bilang sekali lagi, kau akan mati!" Ancam Sey.

Wajah Francis langsung pucat. "I-Iya…" Ucap Francis. Lalu, mereka berdua berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Ah, dikit lagi bell. Aku pergi dulu ya." Ucap Sey disusuli senyuman Francis. Saat Sey hendak pergi, tiba-tiba sebuah pot bunga jatuh keatas kepala Sey.

"SEY! AWAS!" Francis mendorong tubuh Sey sehingga pot itu mengenai badannya. "Argh.." Gumamnya.

"Francis!" Seru Sey. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Sey panik.

Francis berdiri lalu membersihkan badannya. "Gak apa-apa kok. Aku balik ke kelas ya…" Francis-pun berlalu.

* * *

><p><em>Di dalam kelas…<em>

* * *

><p>BRUK!<p>

Francis dengan sekuat tenaga mendobrak pintu kelas. "ARTHUR! ALFRED! YAO! IVAN!" Teriak Francis membuat satu kelas diam dan memperhatikannya.

"Err, Francis. Mereka ada di UKS." Sahut Ludwig.

"Oke." Francis dengan cepatnya langsung menuju UKS.

Sesampainya disana, ia mendapatkan Alfred dan Arthur yang sedang terbaring dikasur, sedangkan Ivan dan Yao sedang menjaga mereka.

"Francis?" Gumam Yao.

"Kenapa mereka bisa begini?" Tanya Francis panik.

"Emm…begini…" Yao menjelaskan ceritanya dengan panjang dan lebar, tentunya dengan akhiran "aru" yang membuat Francis bosen mendengarnya.

"Begitu aru." Ucap Yao.

"….Eh, udah ya?" Seru Francis yang baru sadar dari lamunannya. "Jangan-jangan ini gara-gara kita gak ngerjain perintah dibuku itu lagi." Ucap Francis.

"Mungkin, da." Gumam Ivan.

"Oke, gini aja. Kasih tau mereka kalau sudah sadar. Besok kita harus menjalankan tantangan terakhir ini. Oke, segitu aja. Nah, aku harus pergi ke kantin. Mau ketemu my beloved lil' sis, Mona. Bye~" Seru Francis dengan gayanya yang sangat menjijikan. Ivan dan Yao sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><em>Keesokan harinya.<em>

* * *

><p>Semua anggota Allied Force sudah berkumpul semua di halaman belakang sekolah.<p>

"Ja-Jadi kita beneran ngejalanin nih?" Tanya Alfred merinding ketakutan.

"Iyalah git! Daripada lo mati!" Ancam Arthur.

Alfred langsung tambah merinding. "I-Iya…"

"Oke, jadi mana bukunya?" Tanya Arthur. Ivan mengeluarkan buku laknat itu dan memberikannya pada Arthur.

"Hm…" Arthur membuka buku itu. "Bab 7, memanggil kuntilanak di sebuah gedung tua. Caranya dengan mandi kembang 7 rupa danberdiri dijendala yang berjarak 5 meter diatas tanah disebuah gedung tua dan dekat jendela terbuka." Jelas Arthur.

"Ehh, kalo gitu kita butuh satu cewek dong." Ucap Francis. Arthur hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ada yang punya usulan, ceweknya siapa?" Tanya Arthur.

"Hm…" Gumam Francis.

"Adikku saja, da." Ucap Ivan tiba-tiba.

Semua langsung menghadap kearah Ivan. "Eh? Natalia (aru)?" Ucap yang lainnya kaget.

"WHAT THE HELL, DEMI BURGER GW YANG HERO INI! NATALIA!" Teriak Alfred shock.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menodong leher Alfred dengan pisau. "Kenapa?" Tanya Natalia yang tiba-tiba datang. Yang lainnya kaget melihat kedatangan Natalia yang tiba-tiba.

"Malam ini, kau ikut aku keluar, da." Ucap Ivan singkat.

"Kalau itu permintaan kakak, boleh saja. Tapi, sebagai gantinya…Nikahi aku kak!" Seru Natalia yang telah melepaskan Alfred dan siap-siap mengejar Ivan. Sedangkan, Ivan juga sedang bersiap-siap untuk kabur.

"TIDAK!" Teriak Ivan yang telah dikejar-kejar Natalia. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop.

"Emm….Aku boleh ikut gak?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Yao.

"Eh, monyong aru!" Latah Yao.

"Elizaveta?" Ucap Francis.

Elizaveta tersenyum pada Francis dan yang lainnya. Bukan senyum manis, tapi senyum yanderenya yang keluar. "Boleh?" Tanya-nya sekali lagi.

Semuanya langsung mengangguk melihat muka Elizaveta yang berubah menjadi seperti seorang iblis yang habis nyabut ekor kucing yang lagi gali lubang buat ngedapetin cacing terus dikasih ke anak burungnya.

Oke, yang tadi lupakan. "Hm…" Elizaveta tersenyum lagi lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Yang bener aja, Elizaveta?" Seru Arthur. "Udah Natalia, ditambah dia. Bisa jadi apa nanti malem." Sambung Arthur. Muka yang lain langsung pucat mendengarnya, membayangkan kejadian tragis yang terjadi nanti malam.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Pukul 23.55.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hoam...Ngantuk." Ucap Alfred sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.<p>

"Hm…Jadi ini bangunannya, Arthur?" Tanya Francis.

Arthur mengangguk mantab. "Ya, ini bangunan tertua diwilayahku. Bangunan ini didirikan tahun 1832, pada jaman penjajahan Malaysia." Ungkap Arthur yang jelas-jelas itu NGARANG!

"Gue gak nanya. Daripada itu, adikmu dan Elizaveta mana, Van?" Tanya Francis pada Ivan.

"Sedikit lagi mereka datang, da." Ucap Ivan.

Tidak lama kemudian, terlihat Natalia dan Elizaveta dari kejauahan. "Ah, ELI—"

"KENAPA KITA GAK DIJEMPUT JUGA!" Bentak Elizaveta yang memotong ucapan Francis. Arthur dan Yao yang sedang ngobrol tiba-tiba berciuman karena kaget, Francis langsung jantungan, Alfred keselek hamburgernya, sedangkan Ivan….Cuma senyum-senyum doang.

"Akhirnya kalian datang, da." Ucap Ivan dengan santai. Tapi, ucapan Ivan membuat Elizaveta menjadi diam.

"Udah, gak usah lama-lama lagi. Ayo cepat masuk!" Perintah Natalia dingin. Semuanya menurut lalu memasuki bangunan itu. Tapi, karena beberapa alasan Ivan dan Yao tetap tinggal dibawa dan tidak ikut masuk kedalam bangunan itu.

Semuanya pun menuju lantai dua bangunan itu, memasuki salah satu ruangan, dan berjalan menuju balkon. "Nah, sekarang, Natalia kau siap-siap." Ucap Arthur.

"Tidak usah memerintahku! Aku sudah tau!" Bentak Natalia. Arthur langsung facepalm. Ia mengambil sebuah baskom yang berisikan air kembang 7 rupa lalu memberikannya pada Elizaveta.

Francis dan Alfred hanya melihat kegiatan mereka sambil merekamnya dengan handycam.

Natalia berjalan menuju jendela, lalu berdiri disana. "Aku sudah siap." Ucap Natalia mantab. Elizaveta lalu memercikan air kembang 7 rupa itu pada Natalia. Natalia memejamkan matanya.

Yang lain menunggu kedatangan kuntilanak itu. Suasana menjadi tegang. Tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya terdengar suara percikan-percikan air yang dilakukan oleh Elizaveta.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, tiba-tiba terasa hawa dingin yang menusuk. Angin-pun berhembus kencang. "U-Ugh….Tambah dingin." Ucap Alfred pelan.

"O-Oi, Elizaveta. Kalau kau nyipratin air banyak-banyak lagi lantai bisa basah dan aku bisa jatuh." Ucap Natalia yang….Agak panic.

"Yee, gapapa lagi. Emangnya kamu bisa mati?" Sindir Elizaveta sambil tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Natalia terpeleset dan jatuh kebawah. "UWWWAAAAAAA!" Jerit Natalia.

"NATALIA!" Elizaveta, Arthur, Alfred, dan Francis langsung berlari menuju jendelanya dan melihat kearah bawah. Disana terlihat tubuh Natalia terbaring dengan kepala mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"NATALIAAA!" Teriak Alfred. Ia hendak turun menolong Natalia, tetapi tangannya dicegah Arthur.

"Kita harus merekam ini dulu!" Seru-nya.

"Ta-tapi…" Alfred hendak membantah, tapi niatnya ia kurungkan karena melihat tatapan Arthur yang tajam.

"Kalian ini..!" Elizaveta yang geram segera berlari turun kebawah, hendak menolong Natalia.

"Biarkan dia, kita lanjutkan tugas kita!" Perintah Arthur. Yang lainnya mengangguk pelan. Ia pun kembali ketempat semula dan menyiapkan handycamnya.

Saat ia merekam keadaannya, muncul sesosok kuntilanak yang wujudnya menyerupai, "Natalia!" Ucap Alfred kaget. Matanya membulat, ia-pun berjalan mendekati Natalia. "Natalia!" Ucap Alfred lagi.

"Jangan Alfred!" Seru Francis lalu menarik tangan Alfred.

"Ta-Tapi…Natalia!" Ucap Alfred.

"Dia sudah bukan Natalia yang kita kenal Alfred! Ayo cepat keluar dari sini!" Seru Arthur. Mereka-pun kabur kelantai bawah.

Baru sampai diujung tangga, mereka melihat mayat Elizaveta yang tergeletak. Terlihat kepalanya yang bocor dan darah yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. "ELIZAVETA!" Teriak Francis.

"Sudah, ayo kita pergi!" Seru Arthur. Saat mereka hendak pergi, tiba-tiba kaki Francis tertahan oleh sesuatu.

Sontak, Francis melihat apa yang menahan kakinya itu, dan ternyata…"UWAAAA!" Jerit Francis yang sekarang terseret oleh Elizaveta yang tadinya menahan kaki Francis.

"FRANCIS!" Teriak Alfred dan Arthur. Alfred dan Arthur ketakutan dan langsung berlari kearah pintu keluar.

Saat Arthur mencoba membuka pintunya, ternyata pintu itu terkunci. "Bloody git! Pintunya terkunci!" Ucap Arthur. Ia-pun mencoba mencari jalan lain, matanya menangkap sebuah jendela yang terbuka didalam sebuah ruangan.

"Alfred ikut aku!" Seru Arthur lalu berlari kearah ruangan itu. Alfred mengikuti Arthur dari belakang.

"Arthur, di depanmu!" Teriak Alfred sambil menunjuk sesosok kuntilanak didepan Arthur. Alfred menyipitkan matanya, "Elizaveta!" Alfred tambah ketakutan.

Arthur tetap berlari, lalu menahan Elizaveta. "Cepat pergi Alfred! Aku akan menahannya!" Teriak Arthur.

Tanpa basa-basi Alfred langsung berlari cepat menuju ruangan itu. Saat memasuki ruangan itu, pintunya terkunci tiba-tiba. "A-Arthur!" Teriak Alfred.

Alfred-pun mencoba keluar lewat jendela disana. Saat menyusun kursi untuk menaiki jendela itu, tiba-tiba sesosok kuntilanak yang rupanya menyerupai Natalia muncul lagi.

"Natalia!" Seru Alfred.

"Kau harus mati disini~" Ucap Natalia dingin.

"Hah!" Alfred tidak percaya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Natalia. Natalia-pun mendekati Alfred, lalu mencekiknya.

"Na-Natalia?" Alfred mulai sesak, ia hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Rupanya Natalia tidak bermain-main.

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah. Tapi, aku cuma ingin mengatakan kalau aku men—" Ucapannya terpotong.

Ternyata Natalia meletakkan telunjuknya didepan mulut Alfred dan melepaskan cekikannya. "Aku cuma bercanda, Alfred~" Ucap Natalia.

"Eh?" Alfred tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Natalia.

"Aku bilang, aku hanya bercanda. Alfred F. Jones! Apa harus kuulangi sekali lagi?" Seru Natalia mulai sedikit dingin.

"Ta-tapi, tadi kau kan…"

"Keluarlah, maka kau akan tau jawabannya." Suruh Natalia. Alfred-pun menurutinya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dilihatnya Arthur dan Francis yang pingsan. Dan disana juga ada Matthew, Peter, Cuba, Mei, Wy, Gilbert, Antonio, Sey, dan Elizaveta yang terlihat masih sehat.

"Eh?"

"Bingung ya?" Ucap Elizaveta tertawa pelan. "Oke, aku jelaskan dari awal."

"Buku itu kita semua yang bikin untuk menjahili kalian bertiga." Ucap Elizaveta.

"Bertiga? Maksudmu?" Alfred kebingungan.

Elizaveta mendesah pelan, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ivan dan Yao dari awal sudah kuberi tau rencananya. Kami ingin mengerjai kalian." Jelas Elizaveta.

"La-Lalu, kenapa setannya beneran muncul?" Tanya Alfred.

"Nenek-nenek yang waktu itu adalah Mei yang menyamar, lalu tuyul waktu itu adalah Peter, setan di WC itu Wy, kakek-kakek di gedung tua pertama itu Ma…Siapa?" Tanya Elizaveta.

"Matthew, dayo." Ucap Mat….Adiknya Alfred.

"Ah, iya…Matthew, lalu pocong itu Gilbert, genderuwo Cuba, dan yang terakhir…Kuntilanak adalah aku dan Natalia. Sebenarnya saat Natalia jatuh, Ivan dan Yao sudah menyiapkan trampoline. Lalu saat Natalia sudah jatuh, ia langsung berganti kostum dan dandanan. Sama seperti aku yang tadi turun duluan." Jelas Elizaveta dengan senyum jahilnya.

"T-Terus, kenapa harus kita bertiga yang dikerjain?" Tanya Alfred lagi.

"Pertama, karena kau itu penakut Alfred. Kedua, karena Arthur sok jagoan, eh ternyata sekarang malah pingsan. Ketiga, Sey mengusulkan Francis juga dikerjain." Ucap Elizaveta santai.

"Kesesese~ Dimasukin Y*uT*b* boleh juga nih." Seru Gilbert.

"Diam kau, bloody git!" Bentak Arthur yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Sey, sayangku…Kenapa aku juga kena dikerjain gini?" Tanya Francis dengan nada manjanya.

"Diam kau, jijik tau!" Bentak Sey.

Semuanya pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Err…Nat-Natalia, yang tadi…Errr."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Alfred, aku juga." Balas Natalia dengan senyum manisnya yang baru kali ini ia keluarkan lalu mencium pipi Alfred. Alfred langsung nosebleed dan pingsan seketika.

"E-Eh!"

Yang lain langsung membopong Alfred dan dibawa kerumahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>-The End-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf Endingnya ngegantung, kurang panjang, dan humornya gak kerasa. Btw, minta maaf juga bagi yang character ceweknya gak di tayangin (?) Soalnya yang paling banyak itu ngevote Elizaveta. Oke, untuk pembaca yang baek...yang jahat juga gapapa review ya. And, see you next time ^^.**


End file.
